BECAUSE OF SONG
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Gara-gara salah memilih lagu untuk dinyanyikan di pesta ulang tahun seorang direktris, Kyuhyun pun harus menikah dengan yeoja itu. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? Kyumin, Haehyuk, Sibum, Onkey, Yewook, dll. GS. CHAP 7 UPDATE (rate dinaikkan untuk jaga-jaga, tapi mianhe... ga akan ada NC *saya ga sanggup nulisnya* hanya sedikit yang rada nyerempet ke sana .Mianhe mengecewakan *bow* )
1. Chapter 1

_**Dilarang copy paste ff ini**_

_**Dilarang bash cast di ff ini**_

_**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ff ini adalah milik saya**_

_**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, SNSD, Sistar, 2AM, etc**_

_**Warning : GS, gaje, typho, aneh, membosankan, kurang romantis, bahasa dan tanda baca tidak sesuai EYD, dll**_

_**BECAUSE OF SONG**_

_**-**_**J-O-Y-**

Seorang namja tampan berambut semi ikal dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan kulit putih pucat berdiri di depan pintu kayu kokoh yang bertuliskan 'Manager Lee Dong Hae'. Dengan mimik wajah ragu, digerakkannya tangan kanannya untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk!".

Terdengar suara seorang namja menyahut dari dalam ruang itu. Namja berambut ikal itu pun perlahan memegang handle pembuka pintu dan memutarnya. Pintu pun terbuka, dan di dalam ruangan itu nampaklah pemandangan yang tidak biasa bagi namja berambut ikal itu. Seorang namja terlihat sedang mondar-mandir ke sana-kemari sambil memegangi kepalanya dan sesekali mengacak rambutnya. Terlihat ketegangan menyusup di antara ketampanan wajahnya.

"Manager Lee memanggilku?" tanya namja rambut ikal itu ragu.

"Ne, duduk lah Kyu!" ucap namja yang ada di ruangan tadi.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat, sepertinya tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Suasana pun hening, hanya suara ketukan jari-jari namja yang dipanggil Manager Lee itu yang mengalun dengan intensitas rendah. Merasa memanggil namja berambut ikal tadi, Manager Lee pun kemudian memulai pembicaraan serius dengan namja yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Kyu itu.

"Nanti malam kafe kita akan digunakan untuk perayaan ulang tahun seseorang yang sangat penting." mulai Manager Lee.

"Nugu, Manager?" tanya Kyu penasaran.

"Kau tahu Elf corps, perusahaan yang memproduksi makanan sehat?" Manager Lee malah bertanya balik.

"Ehm, tentu saja aku tahu. Perusahaan itu sekarang sedang sangat berkembang." jawab Kyu.

"Ne...ne. Malam ini, direktris dari perusahaan itu akan merayakan ulang tahun di kafe kita." lanjut Manager Lee.

"Jinjja?" ucap Kyu kaget.

"Tadi pagi sekretarisnya yang mengatakan secara langsung" sambung Manager Lee.

"Lalu?" Kyu semakin penasaran.

"Kau harus mengisi acara nanti malam. Cari lagu yang bagus. Nyanyikan dengan kemampuan terbaikmu!" titah manager Lee.

"Mwooo... harus menyanyi di depan orang sepenting itu? Tapi kemampuan menyanyiku masih sangat rendah." kaget Kyu.

"Tapi kau penyanyi terbaik yang dimiliki Hae cafe sampai saat ini, jadi aku yakin kau pasti bisa menampilkan yang terbaik!" Manager Lee tersenyum, berusaha memberi semangat kepada bawahannya.

Kyu menghela nafas panjang. Nampaknya ia begitu terbebani dengan tugas ini.

"Ne, aku akan berusaha." jawab Kyu pada akhirnya.

-J-O-Y-

"Baiklah, kurasa rapat hari ini cukup. Kuharap semua posisi bisa bekerja maksimal, sehingga target penjualan bulan ini akan tercapai." seorang yeoja manis berperwakan sedang, dengan rambut pendek sebahu bergelombang berwarna kecoklatan. Kulitnya putih bersih, bibir shape M nya berwarna merah segar, jangan lupakan mata foxy nya yang terlihat sangat cantik dan begitu bersemangat.

Yeoja yang berwajah sangat imut untuk usianya itu mengenakan setelan blazer warna merah maroon yang dipadu rok sepan beberapa centi di atas lutut yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya nan mulus. Senyumnya yang begitu manis diumbarnya kepada semua orang yang duduk di ruangan itu.

Setelah ucapan penutup nya, ia berdiri kemudian membungkuk kan badannya. Setelah itu ia melangkah meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti oleh seorang yeoja yang tak kalah manis, berperawakan sedikit lebih tinggi dengan rambut berwarna kemerahan yang dikuncir satu ke atas.

"Direktris Lee, tunggu aku." ucap yeoja berambut merah itu.

Mendengar panggilan itu, yeoja yang dipanggil direktris Lee pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu yeoja yang memanggilnya.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh... Kenapa kecepatan ...hosh...jalanmu ...hosh ...semakin lama semakin cepat...hosh!" ucap yeoja yang berambut merah dengan napas tersengal.

"Perasaan, aku berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang." ucap direktris Lee.

"Ahni, kau berjalan seperti atlet jalan cepat." sanggah yeoja berambut merah.

"Kajja Hyukkie ah, aku rasa aku sedang terlalu bersemangat." ucap direktris Lee.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan direktur Choi?" tanya yeoja yang dipanggil Hyukkie.

"Ehm, sepertinya iya. Setelah ini antar aku makan siang di resto biasa. Dia bilang mau bertemu denganku di sana." semangat direktris Lee. Yeoja bernama Hyukkie itu hanya mengangguk dilengkapi gummy smile nya yang lucu.

-J-O-Y-

"Kyunie oppa kan sudah janji kepadaku. Apa pekerjaanmu sekarang jauh lebih penting dari kekasihmu?" seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh semampai, berkulit cokelat dan rambut hitam panjang sepunggung yang dibiarkan tergerai nampak begitu kesal. Bibirnya dikerucutkan, matanya tajam menatap namja yang sedang asyik mengaduk avocado juice nya dengan wajah datar.

"Mianhe Hyorin ah, oppa tidak bisa menolak tugas sepenting ini. Oppa tidak enak pada manager Lee." sambung namja itu tanpa memandang ke arah yeoja yang ada di depannya.

"Itulah mengapa dulu aku tidak segera menerima pernyataan cinta oppa. Sejak awal aku memang merasa kalau oppa tidak serius dengan hubungan kita. Oppa tidak memprioritaskan aku sebagai yeojachingu mu. Oppa tahu, bahkan Jinwoon oppa lebih cepat membalas sms yang kukirim dari pada oppa yang selalu membuatku menunggu, bahkan hanya untuk mendapatkan sms balasan. Sudahlah, sepertinya bicara dengan oppa sama sekali tidak ada gunanya, hanya menambah kekeasalanku saja." yeoja bernama Hyorin itu bangkit, kemudian berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyu menarik tangannya dan memeluk yeoja itu.

"Hyorin ah, kau tahu kalau aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku serius dengan perkataanku ini. Tolong mengertilah keadaan oppa. Pekerjaan ini sangat oppa butuhkan untuk bertahan hidup di Seoul. Tolong mengertilah Hyorin." bisik Kyu tepat di samping telinga yeojachingunya. Hyorin hanya terdiam, seperti sedang mencerna perkataan Kyu.

Terdengar helaan napas panjang. Yeoja itu memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma tubuh maskulin dari namjachingunya yang membuatnya tenang. Jujur, ia begitu mencintai namjachingu nya dan sama sekali tidak punya niatan untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi ia juga merasa kesal karena namjachingunya seperti kurang peduli terhadap nya. Setiap dia mengajak jalan atau meminta bertemu, sang namja chingu sering menolak dengan alasan pekerjaan.

Bukannya dia egois dan merasa harus selalu dinomor satukan, tapi sebagai kekasih, ia hanya ingin hubungan normal, dan melakukan acara romantis seperti berkencan, makan bersama, dan sebagainya.

"Baiklah, satu kesempatan untuk oppa." sebuah kalimat akhirnya meluncur dari bibir sang yeoja setelah beberapa saat tidak ada suara dari keduanya.

Kyu tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya pada yeoja chingunya.

"Gomawo Hyorin chagi.", ucap Kyu sambil mengecup dahi yeojachingunya lembut. Hyorin hanya tersenyum mendapati perlakuan dari kekasihnya. Jujur dia bingung, karena pada akhirnya dia pasti luluh di hadapan namjachingunya.

-J-O-Y-

"Itu direktur Choi." tunjuk Hyukkie kepada seorang namja yang tengah duduk dengan tenang di dalam sebuah restoran bintang lima.

"Ah, dia semakin tampan saja." semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi chubby yeoja manis yang ada di samping Hyukkie, direktris Lee, atau lebih lengkapnya bernama Lee Sung Min.

"Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu Minnie eonnie?" yeoja bernama lengkap Lee Hyk Jae itu berhenti melangkah kemudian berdiri tepat di depan atasan, sekaligus sahabat baiknya itu.

Sungmin yang diajak bicara hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba keceriaan di wajahnya sirna, terganti dengan wajah sendu dan pandangan kosong nya.

"Ayolah Minnie eonnie, ini sudah tahun yang keberapa? Kau selalu saja mengatakan mencari waktu yang tepat. Apa kau tidak takut, Siwon oppa akan jatuh cinta kepada yeoja lain? Apalagi usiamu yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Empat hari yang lalu kau bahkan sudah merayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke 34, eonnie." cerocos Hyukkie.

Sungmin masih terdiam, mungkin sedang berusahan mencerna kata-kata sahabatnya.

"Apa aku pantas untuknya Hyukkie?" Sungmin bertanya dengan penuh keraguan.

Hyukkie menghela napas dalam. Ia seperti kehabisan kata-kata untuk memberi semangat kepada yeoja yang sudah dia anggap seperti eonnie nya sendiri itu.

"Eonnie harus mencoba. Kalau tidak bagaimana eonnie tahu? Bukankah dia adalah cinta pertama yang sudah kau sukai sejak kau kecil dulu. Bayangkan penantian panjang mu itu. Apa semua akan kau biarkan berakhir sia-sia." nasihat Hyukkie panjang.

"Tapi ..." Sungmin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau bilang ingin segera menikah bukan? Mau kapan lagi kalau tidak dimulai dari sekarang?" lanjut Hyukkie.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjangnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah namja pujaan hatinya yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan smart phone nya.

"Kajja, kita ke sana." ucap Sungmin. Namun Hyukkie menggeleng pelan.

"Eonnie harus ke sana sendiri. Aku menunggumu di mobil." Hyukkie kemudian melenggang pergi, diikuti tatapan bingung dari Sungmin.

Beberapa saat Sungmin masih termenung, sepertinya dia belum memutuskan mau bagaimana. Tapi kemudian ucapan-ucapan Hyukkie kembali terngiang di telinganya, membuat nya menetapkan hati untuk menyatakan segenap perasaan yang sudah lama dipendamnya saat itu juga.

"Hwaiting Lee Sung Min." ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah mantap. Sesekali digenggamkannya tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa grogi yang tengah menggelayuti hatinya.

"Siwon oppa." sapanya saat jaraknya sudah cukup dekat dengan namja yang sudah lama ia cintai itu.

"Minnie, ah, akhirnya kau datang juga. Kau tahu, oppa sudah menunggumu hampir lima belas menit. Dasar, mentang-mentang sudah menjadi direktris, sekarang oppa yang harus menunggumu kalau mau bertemu." ucap Siwon pura-pura merajuk.

"Mianhe, tadi aku sedang melakukan rapat bulanan dengan semua staff, jadi harus menunggu sampai rapat selesai." jawab Sungmin dengan wajah bersalahnya.

"Ha...ha...ha... Aku hanya bercanda Min, kau ini dari dulu begitu serius. Nanti cepat tua lho" canda Siwon.

Mengetahui sedang dikerjai, Sungmin pun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Siwon gemas dan kemudian mencubit pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Appo, oppa!" jerit Sungmin sambil menepiskan tangan Siwon yang masih sibuk mencubiti pipinya, membuat tawa Siwon semakin menjadi.

"Habisnya kau masih menggemaskan, sama seperti waktu kita masih di sekolah dasar." kilah Siwon.

"Ahni, aku sudah dewasa, sudah 34 tahun empat hari yang lalu." Sungmin tambah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mendengar itu Siwon tersenyum. Tangannya kemudian sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari saku jasnya.

"Ini, hadiah untukmu. Mian baru bisa kuberikan sekarang. Habis aku baru bisa pulang ke Seoul hari ini. Salahkan saja appaku, kenapa dia menyuruhku menangani perusahaan-perusahaannya yang ada di Eropa." ucap Siwon sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang sibuk membuka kado kecil darinya.

"Anting-anting bunny warna pink...ya ampun oppa, ini bagus sekali." Minnie berdecak kagum sambil mengamati hadiah dari Siwon. Senyum lebar tersunggung di bibirnya.

"Gomawo oppa." lanjut Sungmin senang.

"Kau suka Min. Itu limited edition. Oppa pesan khusus lho." bangga Siwon.

Sungmin masih tersenyum lebar.

"Oppa, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu. Sebenarnya ini sudah lama kusimpan, tapi aku benar-benar malu untuk mengatakannya." Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya sambil memainkan anting bunny pemberian Siwon.

"Apa Min, katakan saja." respon Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Saranghae Siwon oppa, sebenarnya aku sudah lama suka kepadamu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya." Sungmin masih menunduk saat mengucapkannya. Sementara ekspresi wajah Siwon menunjukkan perasaan kaget. Sepertinya dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan kata-kata itu dari seorang yang sudah dia anggap seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Tapi Min ..." perkataan Siwon tertahan saat matanya menangkap sosok yeoja yang tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju tempat dia dan Sungmin duduk.

"Mianhe menunggu lama oppa, Sungmin ssi." sapa yeoja itu sambil membungkuk ke arah Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Bummie ah, duduklah." senyum Siwon mempersilakan yeoja itu duduk.

"Ne oppa." jawab yeoja itu. Sungmin yang tadinya tertunduk pun mau tak mau mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ehm ... Minnie ah, perkenalkan, ini Kim Ki Bum, dia adalah yeojachinguku." Siwon memperkenalkan yeoja itu kepada Sungmin.

"Ye...yeojachingu?" gumam Sungmin sambil menatap Kibum dan Siwon bergantian.

"Kim Ki Bum imnida. Panggil saja Kibum. Bummie juga boleh." ucap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Sungmin.

"Eh ... Lee Sung Min imnida. Panggil saja Sungmin." tak enak dengan pandangan ramah Kibum, Sungmin pun menjawab perkenalan Kibum.

"Aku tahu, Oppa sudah sering menceritakan dirimu kepadaku Sungmin ssi. Sampai-sampai kadang aku cemburu mendengar cerita kedekatan kalian." ucap Kibum sambil tertawa kecil. Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil merangkul bahu yeojachingunya mesra.

Sungmin pun terpaksa ikut tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kibum.

"Oiya, tiga bulan lagi kami akan menikah Min. Saat ini kami sedang mempersiapkan semuanya. Doakan semoga lancar ne." sambung Siwon.

"Selamat ya oppa, Kibum ssi, semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar." Sungmin kembali memaksakan senyumnya.

"Oiya, kupesankan makanan dulu ya." Siwon sudah bersiap memanggil pelayan.

"Aku masih ada keperluan oppa, aku pamit dulu ya, Oppa. Kibum ssi, senang bertemu denganmu." Sungmin berdiri kemudian membungkuk.

"Oh, padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu Min." sahut Siwon dengan wajah kecewa.

"Benar Sungmin ssi. Aku rasa aku cocok mengobrol denganmu." tambah Kibum dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama dengan yang ditunjukkan Siwon.

"Mianhe. Lain kali pasti kita akan mengobrol banyak." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, baiklah. Janji ya Min." canda Siwon sambil mengulurkan kelingkingnya. Kibum terkikik melihat tingkah namjachingunya, sementara Sungmin menyambut kelingking Siwon dengan canggung.

"Sampai jumpa Siwon oppa, Kibum ssi." pamit Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Ne, hati-hati." jawab Siwon dan Kibum bersamaan.

-J-O-Y-

Sungmin melangkah cepat menuju ke mobil yang sudah menunggu di parkir restoran. Langkahnya semakin ia percepat, ia tidak mau didahului oleh air matanya yang sudah menumpuk di pulupuk nya.

Sampai di mobil, ia membuka pintunya cepat, duduk di kursi depan di samping kursi kemudi dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Hyukkie yang melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba menangis menjadi kebingungan.

"Minnie eonnie, apa yang terjadi?" Hyukkie mengelus punggung Sungmin, berharap Sungmin bisa rileks dan berhenti menangis. Tapi bukannya berhenti, tangis Sungmin malah semakin menjadi.

Hyukkie yang benar-benar tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi hanya bisa memeluk Sungmin, berharap bisa mengurangi perasaan sedih yang membuat yeoja itu menangis .

Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin mulai bisa menguasai dirinya. Air matanya semakin lama semakin surut.

Perlahan Hyukkie melepas pelukannya kepada Sungmin kemudian menatapnya dalam.

"Ceritakan semuanya kepadaku, eonnie!" pinta Hyukkie.

Sungmin masih sesenggukan. Hyukkie menyodorkan kembali tissue untuk menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"Aku terlambat Hyukkie!" ucap Sungmin di tengah isaknya.

"Maksud eonnie apa?" tanya Hyukkie.

"Siwon oppa...dia sudah ...sudah memiliki kekasih." sambung Sungmin.

"Apa eonnie?" Hyukkie membelalak tak percaya.

"Sesaat setelah aku mengatakan perasaanku, seorang yeoja yang bernama Kim Ki Bum datang menghampiri kami. Ternyata yeoja itu adalah yeojachingu Siwon oppa. Bahkan tiga bulan lagi mereka akan menikah Hyukkie. Kau tahu, aku rasanya seperti orang bodoh." Sungmin kembali terisak.

Hyukkie menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak ada istilah orang bodoh eonnie, menurutku, itu adalah hal yang berani. Aku bangga kepadamu eonnie." Hyukkie menepuk bahu Sungmin.

"Hyukkie, aku..." Sungmin berhenti berbicara.

"Kau itu yeoja hebat eonnie. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan namja yang lebih baik dari Siwon oppa. Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi yeoja kuat." ucap Hyukkie sambil mengepalkan tangannya kepada Sungmin.

"Ne, aku berjanji. Aku akan menjadi yeoja kuat. Aku berjanji Hyukkie." Sungmin memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Bagus eonnie. Ini baru eonnie yang aku kenal. " Hyukkie memamerkan gummy smile nya.

"Kajja, kita masih mempunyai satu agenda sore sampai malam nanti. Nah eonnie, bersihkan wajahmu yang kusut itu. Kau terlihat jelek kalau seperti ini." Hyukkie mengulurkan satu kotak make up kepada Sungmin.

"Kita mau kemana Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Pokoknya surprise untukmu." ucap Hyukkie dengan wajah sok misteriusnya.

"Kau ini." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil meraih kota make up dari tangan Hyukkie lalu asyik merapikan make up wajahnya yang berantakan akibat air matanya barusan.

"Nah eonnie cantik kan kalau begitu." puji Hyukkie.

"Ne, kajja berangkat!" titah Sungmin.

"Oke Direktris." Hyukkie pun memacu mobil itu.

-J-O-Y-

"Pakai baju ini Kyu" ujar Jessica, penata kostum sekaligus penata rias untuk para penampil di Hae Cafe. Malam itu Kyu mengenakan kemeja warna biru muda dipadu dengan celana panjang hitam dan rompi warna biru tua.

"Jess Noona, apakah ini tidak terkesan terlalu santai?" tanya Kyu ragu.

"Kau ini tidak perlu terlalu kaku Kyu." jawab Jessica santai.

"Ne...ne... tapi aku kok grogi ya noona?" ucap Kyu lagi.

"Tarik nafas ... tahan sebentar ... lepaskan perlahan!" Jessica memberi aba-aba, berusaha membantu agar Kyu merasa rileks.

Kyuhyun mengikuti instruksi dari Jessica dan mulai menarik serta menghembuskan nafas secara teratur.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Jessica.

"Ne, gomawo noona." jawab Kyu. Ia kemudian mulai melakukan latihan ringan agar kualitas vokalnya bisa maksimal saat berada di panggung nanti.

Malam pun semakin larut. Puku 19.00 Sungmin dan Hyukkie sampai di Hae cafe. Kejutan itu berlangsung meriah karena dihadiri oleh seluruh karyawan Elf corp. Bisa dibilang, itu adalah pesta kejutan dari perusahaan yang khusus dibuat untuk direktris mereka. Sungmin yang tidak menyangka akan dibuatkan acara seperti itu terkejut bukan main. Ya, meskipun sudah terlambat 4 hari , tapi bisa dibilang ini adalah pesta perayaan paling meriah karena sebelumnya ia hanya sempat merayakan kecil-kecilan dengan keluarganya. Sesaat keadaan ini membuatnya melupakan kejadian yang barusan menimpanya.

"Anda senang, Direktris? Ini semua idenya sekretaris Lee, dia yang merencanakan acara ini." ucap salah satu karyawan Sungmin.

"Saya senang tuan Kim, gomawo semuanya." ucap Sungmin kepada karyawannya itu.

"Marilah kita sambut ... Cho Kyu Hyun ..." ucap MC mempersilakan Kyuhyun masuk untuk perform di depan semua hadirin.

Lagu pertama yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan adalah lagu selamat ulang tahun. Semua hadirin tampak antusias mengikuti suara merdu yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan.

Lagu kedua adalah Why I Like You. Semua turut menyanyi dengan gembira, kecuali Sungmin. Dia jadi teringat dengan kejadian yang ia alami barusan.

Lagu ketiga adalah Marry You. Di lagu ini Sungmin semakin tersiksa. Merasa tidak tahan dengan lagu-lagu yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan, akhirnya Sungmin menginterupsi di tengah-tengah lagu itu dibawakan.

"Cukup!" ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan cepat ke arah panggung.

"Kau ini kurang ajar sekali ha! Mau menyindirku atau apa. Aku tahu aku sudah 34 tahun dan belum menikah, bahkan tidak punya kekasih. Dan aku sangat tersinggung saat lagu-lagu seperti itu harus dinyanyikan di hari ulang tahunku." marah Sungmin setengah berteriak.

"Tapi, saya tidak tahu kalau ..."

"Sudahlah. Aku kecewa dengan kafe ini. Silahkan kalau kalian semua mau melanjutkan pesta. Tapi aku mau pulang!" ucap Sungmin kemudian berlalu menuju dari panggung.

"Agashi, tunggu ... tolong jelaskan apa maksud anda?" tanya Kyu bingung. Tapi Sungmin tidak menggubris. Ia tetap melangkah cepat menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Direktris Lee...tunggu." teriak Hyukkie sambil mengejar Sungmin.

"Mana kunci mobilku Hyukkie!" pinta Sungmin.

"Eh, tapi direktris ... anda sedang emosi. Tidak baik jika..."

"Serahkan kunci mobilku!" ulang Sungmin dengan deathglare yang sebenarnya malah terkesan imut itu.

Hyukkie segera menyerahkan kunci mobil Sungmin dan Sungmin langsung berlalu dari Hae cafe.

Melihat itu Hyukkie hanya menghela nafas panjangnya.

T.B.C/E.N.D?

Satu ff Kyumin terbaru dari saya. Saya tulis ditengah kegalauan saya gara-gara tidak bisa nonton SS5 INA kemarin ...hiks ...hiks... Sekaligus untuk mengobati kerinduan saya pada Kyumin moment. Habisnya Kyumin moment di SS5 INA minim sekali, malah banyakan Wonkyu moment nya, juga beberapa Simin moment ...(Wonnie oppa kayaknya hobi colak colek Kyumin... he...he... ).

**Oiya, yang sudah baca tolong review. Kali ini review dari reader semua benar-benar menentukan kelanjutan ff ini, sebab kalau tidak banyak yang review, saya tidak akan pernah melanjutkan ff ini sampai kapanpun.**

Meskipun ff ini masih banyak kekurangan, tapi tetap saja, membuat ff itu susah loh, jadi apa salahnya memberikan sepatah dua patah kata sekedar memberi saran, masukan atau kata-kata penyemangat. Itu akan sangat berharga untuk saya.

Gomawo dan ThanKYU sebelumnya…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dilarang copy paste ff ini**_

_**Dilarang bash cast di ff ini**_

_**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ff ini adalah milik saya**_

_**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, SNSD, Sistar, 2AM, Shinee, etc**_

_**Warning : GS, gaje, typho, aneh, membosankan, kurang romantis, bahasa dan tanda baca tidak sesuai EYD, dll**_

_**BECAUSE OF SONG**_

_**-**_**J-O-Y-**

"Saya mewakili Direktris Lee meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Akhir-akhir ini memang direktris sedang terbebani beberapa masalah. Jadi tolong anda semua maklum dengan kondisinya saat ini" ucap Hyukkie mewakili Sungmin meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa Sekretaris Lee. Kami maklum kok. Direktris memang mengalami banyak tekanan saat ini." sahut salah seorang ahjussi yang ada di sana.

"Gomawo atas pengertiannya. Silakan lanjutkan pestanya kembali. " Hyukkie lalu melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri kebingungan dengan kejadian itu.

"Ah maafkan atasan kami. Dia mungkin sedang terbawa emosi. Yah, akhir-akhir ini banyak masalah yang harus beliau tangani." ucap Hyukkie sopan sambil membungkuk kepada Kyu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, saya jadi merasa bersalah agashi. Apa mungkin lagu itu benar-benar menyakiti hati atasan anda?" tanya Kyu sopan.

"Ada apa ini Kyu?" seorang namja dengan kemeja krem menghampiri tempat Kyu dan Hyukkie berdiri.

"Ada sedikit salah paham manager." jawab Kyu.

"Oh, Sekertaris Lee. Mianhe aku tidak sempat menyambut kedatangan kalian. Tadi saya ada sedikit keperluan." ucap Donghae.

"Tidak masalah Manager Lee. Tapi aku tidak memperkirakan kalau akan ada kesalahpahaman seperti ini." ucap Hyukkie penuh penyesalan.

"Maksud anda?" tanya manager Lee bingung.

"Sebaiknya Manager Lee dan Sekretaris Lee membicarakan ini berdua. Saya akan meneruskan tugas menyanyiku yang belum selesai." potong Kyu lalu kembali berjalan ke arah panggung.

"Mari ke ruanganku Sekretaris Lee!" ajak manager Lee sopan. Hyukkie tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu mengikuti manager tampan itu dari belakang.

-J-O-Y-

"Hyung, aku ingin minta maaf pada Direktris Lee." ucap seorang namja berkulit pucat, Cho Kyu Hyun sambil menghirup aroma kopi yang mengepul dari cangkir di hadapannya.

"Benar, dan mungkin sebaiknya aku juga ikut, bagaimanapun juga aku adalah pemilik kafe ini. Jadi sedikit banyak aku ikut bertanggung jawab." Manager Lee, atau nama lengkapnya Lee Dong Hae menatap langit-langit yang temaram disinari beberapa lampu kecil yang tidak terlalu terang nyalanya.

"Aku rasa hyung tidak perlu ke sana. Ini murni kesalahanku yang tidak selektif memilih lagu. Jadi sebaiknya biar aku saja yang menemui direktris itu." Kyu meneguk kopinya sampai habis.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang hyung!" ajak Kyu.

"Kau ada kuliah besok?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak, makanya aku besok mau menemui Direktris Lee. Mungkin besok kau bisa menelpon Sekretaris Lee, aku yakin kau tadi sudah bertukar nomor telepon dengannya bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Darimana kau tahu Kyu?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Mengingat sifat playboy mu itu, tidak mungkin bukan kau melewatkan yeoja cantik dan seksi seperti Sekretaris Lee." komentar Kyu yang sukses menghasilkan geplakan di kepalanya.

"Kau ini dasar!" Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Karena kau sudah memukul kepalaku, sekarang kita pulang ya, aku ngantuk ni." rengek Kyu yang sukses mendapat deathglare dari Donghae.

"Ne...ne... ambilkan kunci mobilku!" titah Donghae. Kyu kemudian berlari kecil menuju meja kerja Donghae.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae kemudian berkendara menuju apartemen Donghae yang berada beberapa mil dari Hae Cafe.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae memang tinggal serumah. Meski sebenarnya mereka tidak punya hubungan kerabat sama sekali. Kyuhyun mulai tinggal di rumah Donghae sejak dia menjadi pegawai di Hae Cafe milik Donghae, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu Donghae kebetulan baru saja mendirikan cafe dan membutuhkan seorang penyanyi untuk menjadi penyanyi tetap di cafenya. Selain itu, kebetulan dia baru saja membeli apartemen setelah pulang dari kuliahnya di London. Dan kebetulan juga, Kyu yang seorang mahasiswa, juga sedang mencari tempat tinggal selama di Seoul.

Karena Donghae merasa cocok saat melakukan wawancara kerja dengan Kyu, maka ia menawari Kyu tinggal bersama nya di apartemen miliknya tanpa bayaran, hanya perlu membantunya bersih-bersih saat apartemennya terlihat kotor. Tentu saja Kyu menerima dengan senang hati. Hingga pada akhirnya, selama dua tahun itu Kyuhyun dan Donghae tinggal seapartemen, jadi mau tidak mau, mereka pun mulai memahami kebiasaan masing-masing. Sehingga hubungan mereka sudah seperti hyung dan dongsaeng. Donghae bahkan meminta Kyu memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'hyung' saat mereka dalam posisi santai. Tapi saat bekerja, tentu saja Kyu harus memanggilnya Manager Lee, sama seperti pegawai yang lain.

**J-O-Y**

"Selamat pagi Direktris Lee" ucap beberapa karyawan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Lee Sung Min. Sungmin hanya menanggapinya anggukan dan sedikit senyuman di bibirnya. Hal ini sudah tentu menimbulkan pertanyaan, mengingat tidak biasanya direktris cantik itu berlaku kurang ramah. Biasanya dia akan menjawab sapaan dari karyawan-karyawan nya disertai senyuman manisnya.

Sampai di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Direktris Lee Sung Min', yeoja itu dengan sedikit hentakan membuka handle pintu, kemudian didorongnya pintu dan ditutupnya dengan sedikit kasar, membuat beberapa karyawan yang kebetulan berada di sana sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya direktris Lee saat melihat seorang namja yang sudah menunggunya di dalam. Namja yang semalam benar-benar sudah membuatnya kesal setengah mati, dan namja itu sekarang malah sudah duduk manis di ruangannya. Melihat ekspresi kaget Sungmin, namja itu hanya tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Derektris Lee, maaf mengagetkanmu." sapa namja itu sopan.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk ke dalam ruanganku, kau penyusup ya, mau membuat onar di kantorku" cecar Sungmin dengan penuh emosi.

"Mianhe, aku tadi sudah mendapat ijin dari Sekretaris Lee, jadi ..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil sekuriti, biar kau diseret keluar dari ruangan ku." Sungmin kemudian mengangkat gagang telpon. Tapi belum sempat dia bicara, Kyuhyun sudah menuntun tangannya untuk menutup kembali gagang telepon itu.

"Aku ke sini untuk minta maaf direktris, tolong dengarkan aku." pinta Kyu. Sungmin masih memandang Kyu sengit.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf, bukankah kau sengaja membuatku malu di depan semua orang? Kau pasti sudah melihat profilku bukan, yeoja 34 tahun yang belum menikah , bahkan tidak punya kekasih. Namja muda sepertimu pasti senang menertawakan yeoja sepertiku." ucap Sungmin sinis.

"Ahni, mianhe, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau belum menikah dan tidak punya kekasih. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau usiamu sudah 34 tahun, terus terang awalnya kupikir usiamu baru sekitar 25 tahun." papar Kyu panjang.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, sehingga bisa kau bohongi." marah Sungmin.

"Baiklah, untuk menebus kesalahanku, silakan kau ajukan satu permintaan, aku akan berusaha melakukannya untukmu." ucap Kyu mengalah, karena pada akhirnya Sungmin tetap ngotot kalau bahwa dia sengaja menyanyikan lagu-lagu itu untuk mengejeknya.

"Kau ini memangnya bisa apa? Paling-paling hanya bisa merengek minta uang kepada orang tuamu" ejek Sungmin.

"Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal." jawab Kyu tenang.

Sungmin terdiam dan memandang namja yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan yang sudah tidak sekesal sebelumnya.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Dua puluh satu tahun direktris." jawab Kyuhyun tetap tenang.

"Baiklah, karena aku sedang berbaik hati, aku akan menerima permintaan maafmu, tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus mentraktirku minum." Sungmin memandang Kyu dengan pandangan dinginnya.

"Apa, tapi aku belum pernah minum, direktris!" Kyu kebingungan.

"Terserah, kau mau kumaafkan atau tidak? Sebab aku sebenarnya sedang membuat surat gugatan untuk kafe tempatmu bekerja." ucap Sungmin sinis.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata sulit juga menghadapi yeoja yang lebih tua, apalagi punya predikat seorang direktris.

"Baiklah, aku harus menunggumu di mana?" tanya Kyu.

"Tunggu aku di halte depan gedung ini, jam delapan malam. Kau mengerti?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne." Jawab Kyu singkat.

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah, aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Sungmin kemudian mulai mengambil berkas-berkas yang harus ia tandatangani.

"Ne, gomawo direktris, aku pasti akan datang nanti malam." jawab Kyu.

-JOY-

Malam mulai merayap. Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di halte depan gedung ELF Corp tempat Sungmin bekerja. Udara yang begitu dingin membuat Kyuhyun harus menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, hantinya menggerutu, menyesal mengapa ia tidak membawa jaketnya di tengah udara dingin seperti ini. Sesekali ia memandang ke arah jalan. Menunggu ternyata memang menjemukan. Tapi inilah yang harus ia kerjakan, salahkan dia karena ceroboh memilih lagu.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, sebuah mobil berwarna dominan pink tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depan halte itu. Sesaat kemudian kaca mobil di turunkan dan tampaklah wajah yeoja yang mulai familiar di mata Kyu. Yeoja itu memberi isyarat agar Kyu lekas naik.

Dengan sedikit canggung Kyu membuka pintu mobil depan kemudian duduk di samping kemudi. Tanpa banyak bicara yeoja itu kemudian memacu kembali mobilnya dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi.

"Kita mau ke mana Direktris Lee?" tanya Kyu.

"Kau diam saja." jawab Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas mendengar jawaban itu.

Setelah hampir 20 menit berkendara, mereka berdua sampai di sebuah bar kelas atas. Banyak mobil mewah yang terparkir di sana. Sungmin memarkirkan mobilnya kemudian menyuruh Kyu turun.

"Turunlah, kita sudah sampai" ucapnya sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Kau benar-benar mau minum di tempat ini?" tanya Kyu sambil memandang berkeliling.

"Benar, tempat ini lumayan. Kajja masuk!" ajak Sungmin masih dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana?" panggil Sungmin.

"Aku ...aku..."

"Kau tak perlu mentraktirku. Aku yang akan membayar semuanya. Kau hanya perlu menemaniku." ucap Sungmin kemudian.

"Di...direktris..."

"Panggil aku noona saja. Kajja masuk!" titah Sungmin dengan suara yang sedikit melembut. Kyuhyun sebenarnya masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi dia akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti yeoja itu masuk ke dalam.

"Lee Sung Min agashi, silakan ke ruang VIP!" sambut seorang pelayan setelah membungkuk hormat kepada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga berjalan melewati hingar-bingar orang-orang yang sedang menghabiskan malam di tempat itu. Beberapa saat mereka pun sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan sebuah meja bar kecil, lengkap dengan bartender yang sudah siap melayani. Selain itu di ruangan yang cukup luas ini, beberapa pelengkap seperti sofa, mesin penyedia minuman, televisi dan karaoke juga disediakan.

"Silakan agashi." pelayan itu keluar dari ruangan setelah memastikan pelanggannya berada di ruang yang tepat, Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Anyeong Sungmin noona!" sapa sang bartender yang rupanya punya hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Jonghyun ah, lama tidak bertemu." balas Sungmin kepada namja itu.

"Kau ini, sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungiku! "

"Mianhe, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. " Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi bundar yang ada di depan meja bar itu.

"Kau mau berdiri terus di situ?" tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu sambil memandang kearah Sungmin dan Jonghyun yang sedang asyik bercakap-cakap.

Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa yang ada tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Nugu Minnie noona? Namjachingumu ya? Wah, rupanya seleramu seperti ini, lumayan sih. Tapi, apakah tidak terlalu muda untukmu?" goda Jonghyun sambil nyengir jahil.

"Dia bukan namjachinguku, dia adalah orang yang sudah membuatku kesal." ucap Sungmin sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Memang apa yang sudah dilakukannya kepadamu?" tanya Jonghyun antusias.

"Sudahlah, Jonghyun ah, sekarang buatkan minuman seperti biasa. " titah Sungmin.

"Ne..ne... noona semakin galak saja. " Jonghyun kemudian meramu minuman seperti yang Sungmin minta.

"Hei, kau tidak mau minum bersama Sungmin noona?" tanya Jonghyun kepada Kyuhyun yang malah asyik memainkan handphone nya.

"Aku tidak pernah minum." jawab Kyuhyun kalem.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang bersama noona ke sini?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Dia tadinya berniat mau mentraktirku." sahut Sungmin setelah meneguk gelas keduanya.

"Mwooo... kau serius noona, namja itu mau mentraktirmu? Dia konglomerat, atau direktur?" tanya Jonghyun heran.

"Ahni ya, aku hanya mahasiswa sekaligus penyanyi kafe." sahut Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin Jonghyun salah

"Jonghyun ah, kau banyak bicara." Sungmin meneguk gelas keempatnya.

"Oke...oke...aku tidak akan ikut campur urusan kalian lagi. Tapi setidaknya ajak anak itu minum. Aku benar-benar merasa aneh saat ada orang yang berada di tempat ini tapi hanya duduk sambil bermain ponsel." keluh Jonghyun.

"Baiklah. Hei bocah ...kemarilah!" panggil Sungmin yang sudah sedikit mabuk.

"Namaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyu Hyun." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan kesal nya.

"Ah, aku tak peduli siapa namamu. Sekarang kemari!", titah Sungmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal tapi tetap saja ia menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Sungmin.

"Temani aku minum. Aku yang akan bayar semua. Bukankah tadi kubilang, kau tidak perlu mentraktirku!" ucap Sungmin sambil kembali meraih gelasnya yang ke tiga.

"Kim Jong Hyun imnida!" ucap Jonghyun mencoba memperkenalkan diri.

"Cho Kyu Hyun imnida." balas Kyu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau minum apa Kyuhyun ssi?" tanya Jonghyun lagi.

"Aku juga bingung. Aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai minuman seperti ini." Kyuhyun menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, sehingga wajahnya kini menghadap ke arah Sungmin.

"Wine saja." sahut Sungmin yang sudah semakin mabuk.

"Baiklah." Jonghyun kemudian menyediakan pesanan Sungmin.

"Ayo bersulang denganku." ucap Sungmin sambil mengangkat gelas. Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit melihat tingkah mabuk Sungmin yang semakin tidak terkendali.

Setelah bersulang Sungmin meminum gelas kelimanya kemudian tertawa terbahak. Sementara Kyuhyun meminum wine nya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Wonnie oppa, kau lihat, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku kuat. Aku yeoja yang kuat." rancau Sungmin di tengah mabuknya.

"Bocah, ayo minum lagi!" Sungmin menuangkan wine ke gelas Kyu.

"Direktris?" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku direktris saat tidak berada di kantor, aku jadi merasa tua tahu! Panggil aku noona!" Sungmin kembali marah-marah kepada Kyu. Sementara Jonghyun hanya terkikik melihat ulah Sungmin.

"Sekarang ayo bersulang lagi." ajak Sungmin sambil mengangkat gelasnya kembali. Dengan malas Kyuhyun ikut mengangkat gelasnya kemudian meminum isinya sampai habis.

"Terserah kau mau menikah dengan yeoja bernama Bummie atau siapa. Tapi bisakah kau melihatku sekali saja Wonnie oppa..." teriak Sungmin semakin histeris.

"Rupanya noona baru patah hati." bisik Jonghyun kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku kemarin sudah menjadi korbannya." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil kembali berbisik.

"Kau diapakan?" tanya Jonghyun semakin merapat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Dimarahi tanpa alasan." jawab Kyuhyun lagi. Dan kekehan kembali terdengar dari bibir Jonghyun.

"Kau menertawaiku Jonghyun ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ahni, hanya saja ini sangat lucu. " Jonghyun masih saja tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merebahkan kepalanya di meja bar.

"Sepertinya noona sudah benar-benar mabuk." ucap Jonghyun sambil menuangkan wine ke gelas Kyu lagi.

"Cukup Jonghyun ssi." Kyuhyun meneguk gelas terakhirnya.

"Kau ini namja pertama yang diajaknya minum bersama, Kyuhyun ssi." Jonghyun sekarang duduk di samping Kyu.

"Jinjja? Tapi, yeoja seperti direktris Lee, yang benar saja dia tidak pernah kemari dengan namja." Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Sungmin yang sepertinya memang sudah mabuk.

"Minnie noona selalu datang ke sini sendirian. Biasanya dia kemari untuk minum kalau sedang banyak masalah. Tapi seingatku, dia selalu bisa mengendalikan diri sehingga tidak sampai mabuk seperti itu." Jonghyun ikut melihat ke arah Sungmin.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Jonghyun.

"Bagaimana apanya? Tentu saja kau harus mengantarnya pulang." jawab Jonghyun sambil nyengir jahil.

"Apa tidak bisa kita menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemputnya? Lagipula aku tidak tahu rumahnya." Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Sungmin dengan mimik muka malas.

"Setahuku dia tinggal sendirian. Dan kalau tidak salah, dia pernah memberikan kartu nama kepadaku. Sebentar, biar ku cek dulu." Jonghyun kemudian mengobrak-abrik isi dompetnya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya dia sedikit bingung dengan semua keadaan ini.

"Ketemu, sebentar aku catatkan." Jonghyun berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Sementara Jonghyun berlalu, Kyuhyun kembali duduk. Kali ini ia kembali menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kiri dan membuat wajahnya kini berhadapan dengan wajah Sungmin.

"Kau kalau sedang tidak marah ternyata manis juga ya." gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan semakin intens memperhatikan wajah Sungmin.

"Ehm...Kau sedang apa Kyuhyun ssi?" tanya Jonghyun yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Eh, tidak. Aku hanya merasa kepalaku sedikit berat." Kyuhyun sedikit gugup tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan wajah Sungmin.

"Ini. Sana antar noona. Kau tahu kan mobil noona yang mana?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Aku ingat kok. Tapi... " Kyuhyun masih meragu.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak berpikir. Kasihan noona." ucap Jonghyun kemudian membantu memapah Sungmin.

"Kau ini kurang ajar Wonnie oppa." rancau Sungmin sambil memukul lengan Jonghyun.

"Noona kalau mabuk ternyata merepotkan. Bantu aku Kyuhyun ssi!" titah Jonghyun sambil tetap memapah Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun terpaksa membantu Jonghyun. Mereka kemudian menuju ke tempat parkir. Sesaat kemudian ketiganya sudah berada di depan mobil Sungmin. Kyuhyun membukakan pintu dan Jonghyun merebahkan Sungmin di kursi belakang.

"Kau tahu kan alamat apartemen ini?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Ne. Aku pamit dulu Jonghyun ssi!" pamit Kyuhyun yang sudah siap di depan kemudi.

"Hati-hati ya!" jawab Jonghyun sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobil Sungmin menuju ke apartemen Sungmin. Beruntung Kyuhyun sering diajak Donghae jalan-jalan keliling Seoul saat mereka melepas lelah setelah bekerja, sehingga Kyuhyun tidak mengalami banyak kesulitan menemukan apartemen Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun memapah Sungmin menaiki lift hingga lantai 13, kemudian mencari apartemen bernomor 7. Setelah sampai, dia dihadapkan masalah baru, yaitu kode masuk ke apartemen Sungmin. Beberapa kali ia mencoba memencet tapi kode yang ia masukkan selalu salah. Hampir frustasi, Kyuhyun kemudian mengobarak-abrik isi tas kecil Sungmin dan menemukan sebuah buku harian kecil yang yang penuh dengan coretan tangan Sungmin.

"Wonnie, Choi Si Won? Pemilik perusahaan elektronik yang cabangnya tersebar di Eropa itu? Hah...orang kaya ternyata juga harus jatuh cinta pada orang kaya." sungut Kyuhyun sambil masih sibuk mencari informasi dari buku kecil itu.

"Tanggal lahir nya 7 April, coba saja." gumam Kyuhyun lalu memencet angka sesuai dengan tanggal lahir Siwon. Ternyata keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya. Sekarang dia sudah berada di dalam apartemen Sungmin. Tangannya menggapai sakelar ruang tamu dan saat lampu menyala, nampaklah sebuah ruangan yang begitu rapi, bersih dan terkesan elegan, dengan dominasi warna pink muda di sana.

Kyuhyun kemudian memapah Sungmin menuju ke kamarnya. Tapi belum sampai ke sana, Sungmin malah muntah dan mengenai baju Kyuhyun, juga baju Sungmin sendiri.

"Direktris, kau benar-benar menyebalkan kalau sedang mabuk." gumam Kyuhyun sembari melepas kemejanya yang terkena muntahan paling banyak.

Kyuhyun kemudian merebahkan Sungmin ke tempat tidur ukuran king size nya.

" Aduh, bajunya terkena muntahan juga. Bagaimana ini, apa aku harus menggantinya? Tapi dia kan yeoja... Tapi bajunya bau seperti itu. Aku harus bagaimana?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka baju Sungmin dan berniat menggantinya dengan piyama yang diambilnya dari dalam lemari Sungmin. Tapi baru saja ia melepas kancing baju Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah menelan ludahnya. Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya, ditepiskannya pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang otaknya.

"Mungkin pengaruh wine tadi. Pikiranku jadi aneh, kepalaku juga terasa begitu berat." gumam Kyuhyun kembali sambil melepas pakaian Sungmin.

Tapi barusaja Kyuhyun mau mengambil piyama untuk Sungmin, tiba-tiba Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, kau tidak boleh pergi, kau harus menemaniku. Jangan tinggalkan aku, jebal! Hiks...hiks...Aku benar-benar mencintaimu oppa ... hiks ...hiks..." tiba-tiba Sungmin menangis.

Kyuhyun tetap berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tangis Sungmin justru semakin keras. Kyuhyun yang tidak tega melihat keadaan Sungmin pun kemudian merebahkan diri di samping Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin hingga kini Sungmin sudah menangis di dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Sekarang tidurlah!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin. Jujur saja, saat itu perasaan Kyuhyun begitu bergemuruh. Memeluk seorang yeoja dalam keadaan seperti itu. Jujur saja dia baru kali ini melakukannya, dengan Hyorin yang berstatus yeojachingunya pun dia belum pernah seperti ini.

Perlahan tangis Sungmin mereda, tapi tiba-tiba Sungmin beranjak naik. Kyuhyun kaget dengan apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan, hingga tiba-tiba bibir Sungmin sudah menempel di bibirnya, membuat perasaan Kyuhyun semakin tidak karuan. Ingin sekali dia membalas ciuman itu, tapi dia sadar Sungmin sedang mabuk, jadi dia membiarkan saja Sungmin melakukannya sendiri. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Wonnie ." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya yang kian menjadi. Ingin sekali dia beranjak dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan apartemen itu. Tapi nyatanya dia tidak tega melihat yeoja patah hati yang kini sedang memeluknya erat.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah Sungmin lekat, tangannya bergerak menghapus air mata di pipi putih bersih milik Sungmin.

"Kau ini begitu cantik dan sempurna, tapi mengapa kau harus menyia-nyiakan cintamu hanya untuk namja yang tidak mencintaimu?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun manarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

"Meskipun kau menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya, tapi aku tidak tega kalau harus meninggalkanmu malam ini. Jadi, tidurlah yang nyenyak noona, semoga besok kau bisa melupakan namja itu." Kyuhyun mematikan lampu tidur di kamar Sungmin.

**-J-O-Y-**

Pagi yang cerah pun tiba. Seorang yeoja muda yang berusia sekitar 25 tahun dengan sebuah bungkusan kado di tangannya tampak tersenyum riang. Dia bersenandung kecil sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang, mengajak sepasang namja dan yeoja setengah baya yang berjalan di belakang nya agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"Eomma, Appa, ayo cepat. Aku sudah rindu dengan Minnie eonnie." ajak yeoja itu.

"Kau ini, appa dan eomma mu kan sudah tidak muda lagi, tidak bisa diajak jalan secepat itu!" sahut namja setengah baya yang berjalan di belakang yeoja muda itu.

"Benar Key, eomma sudah capek, daritadi kau berjalan sangat cepat." kali ini sang eomma yang turut dalam pembicaraan.

"Ne...ne... baiklah, aku duluan ya." Yeoja bernama Key itu melesat meninggalkan appa dan eomma nya yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah puteri mereka.

Sampai di depan apartemen Sungmin, Key segera memencet kode pembuka pintu yang sudah dia hafal betul.

"Huh, sampai kapan dia akan menggunakan tanggal lahir Siwon oppa." gerutu Key sambil memasuki apartemen eonnie satu-satunya itu.

"Masih sepi. Di mana eonnie, apa jam segini masih tidur." gumamnya pelan.

"Mana eonniemu Key?" tanya appa nya.

"Entahlah, mungkin masih tidur. Coba kita cari ke kamarnya." ajak eommanya.

"Eomma ini baju namja kan. Ya ampun, bau sekali." Key memungut baju Kyuhyun yang dibiarkan tergeletak di depan pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Benar Key." jawab eommanya.

"Jangan-jangan eonnie..." ucapan Key tidak dilanjutkan, karena saat ia membuka pintu kamar Sungmin, matanya

menangkap pemandangan yang begitu membuatnya shock.

Di atas tempat tidur, terlihat sosok yeoja yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk seorang namja dengan pakaian yang sama-sama tidak lengkap.

"E...eonnie ..."

"Minnie ..." ucap kedua orang tua itu bersamaan.

Mendengar ada suara ribut-ribut, Sungmin nampaknya merasa terganggu. Perlahan ia mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Pusing. Itulah yang rasakan saat ini.

Tapi dia merasa hangat, seperti memeluk sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya nyaman. Sungmin pun membuka matanya perlahan. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat seorang namja bertelanjang dada yang kini sedang ia peluk. Di dongakkannya kepalanya untuk mencari tahu siapa namja itu. Dan sekali lagi dia shock, karena namja itu adalah namja yang sudah membuatnya kesal saat acara ulang tahunnya kemarin. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, mengecek pakaiannya sendiri, dan ia tambah kaget menyadari bahwa pakaiannya juga sudah tidak lengkap. Sungmin kemudian menjerit histeris, tanpa menyadari bahwa di depan pintu kamarnya sudah ada kedua orang tuanya dan juga yeodongsaengnya.

Mendengar Sungmin menjerit, Kyuhyun pun terbangun. Segera ia terduduk sambil mengelus dadanya yang kaget akibat mendengar jeritan Sungmin.

"Kenapa menjerit seperti itu noona, kau mau membuatku sakit jantung ha?" tanya Kyu sambil masih mengelus dadanya.

"Kau, siapa yang mengizinkanmu tidur di sini?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku tinggal, semalam aku sudah mau pulang, tapi kau memintaku menemanimu, kau bahkan semalam mencuri ciuman pertamaku." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Mwoooo... lalu apa lagi yang kita lakukan?" tanya Sungmin semakin kalap.

"Hentikan." interupsi dari appa Sungmin membuat semua terdiam.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara, di sana terlihat appa, eomma dan Key, yeodongsaengnya sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Appa, eomma, Key, se...sejak kapan kalian di sana?" tanya Sungmin gemetar.

"Kalian berdua cepat berpakaian yang benar. Kami mau bicara!" titah sang appa sambil meninggalkan kamar Sungmin.

**-j-o-y-**

Kamar tamu Sungmin dipenuhi aura-aura kemarahan yang menguar dari sang Appa. Ya, sang Appa terlihat begitu shock dan kecewa mendapati putri kebanggaannya melakukan hal yang menurutnya sangat memalukan.

"Sekarang, apa pembelaanmu Minnie?" tatapan tegas dari sang Appa membuat Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Minnie, jelaskan semuanya kepada Appamu!" sang eomma turut membujuk.

"Ini semua salah saya Lee Ahjussi!" Kyuhyun berusaha membantu Sungmin.

"Diam kau anak muda! Aku belum menanyaimu!" gertak Tuan Lee.

"Mianhe, jangan marahi dia Appa, dia tidak bersalah! Semua ini salahku." Sungmin ganti membela Kyuhyun.

"Hah, romantis sekali kalian ini." goda Key sambil nyengir jahil.

"Diam kamu Key!" gertak sang appa dan sang eonnie bersamaan yang membuat Key langsung terdiam.

"Sekarang cepat jelaskan Minnie!" ucap sang appa lagi.

"Aku juga lupa persisnya bagaimana. Tadi malam aku pergi ke bar bersama ehm...siapa namamu?" tanya Sungmin sambil melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyu Hyun, noona. Kenapa kau susah sekali mengingat namaku." keluh Khuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin kesal.

"Ne, aku ke bar bersama Kyuhyun, sebagai hukuman karena kemarin Kyuhyun sudah membuatku kesal. Kemudian aku minum beberapa gelas. Seingatku Kyuhyun juga kupaksa ikut minum. Kemudian aku mulai mabuk dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, hingga tadi pagi aku ... hah yang ini tidak perlu kuceritakan, toh kalian semua sudah melihatnya." cerita Sungmin.

"Sekarang kau Cho Kyu Hyun ssi. Bagaimana kau bisa tidur seranjang dengan putriku dalam keadaan seperti itu?" tanya sang appa kembali.

"Semalam, setelah Sungmin noona mabuk, saya memutuskan untuk mengantarnya pulang, meskipun sebenarnya saya cukup kesal dengan perlakuannya kepadaku."

"Kau sudah pernah ke apartemen Minnie sebelumnya?" tanya sang eomma.

"Saya baru kali ini ke apartemen Sungmin noona." jawab Kyu.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari, bahkan masuk ke apartemen ini?" tanya sang appa semakin penasaran.

"Saya diberi alamat apartemen noona oleh bartender bar yang bernama Kim Jong Hyun. Sepertinya dia kenal baik dengan noona." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh, mantan namjachingunya Key." sahut sang eomma sambil melirik ke arah Key.

"Sudah, jangan sebut namanya. " Key sepertinya agak kesal karena nama mantan namjachingunya disebut-sebut.

"Sudah, sekarang kembali ke masalah awal, ayo teruskan Cho Kyu Hyun ssi!" titah namja setengah baya itu.

"Saya sampai di depan apartemen ini, tapi saya baru sadar bahwa saya tidak tahu kode kunci untuk masuk. Saya hampir frustasi karena tidak tahu informasi apapun mengenai noona. Saya kemudian mendapat ide. Dengan terpaksa saya mengacak-acak tas noona, dan akhirnya saya menemukan buku kecil milik noona yang bentuknya seperti diary."

"Mwooo... jangan bilang kau membaca buku kecilku, bocah! Kau ini benar-benar kurang ajar..." marah Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun sengit dan Kyuhyun hanya balas memandang Sungmin datar.

"Kemudian saya menemukan sebuah nama yang banyak sekali tertulis di sana, Choi Si Won. Karena waktu noona mabuk, dia menyebut nama itu berkali-kali, maka saya simpulkan kemungkinan besar noona menyukai orang ini dan mungkin informasi personalnya digunakan untuk kode pembuka kunci. Akhirnya saya coba menggunakan tanggal lahir Choi Si Won dan ternyata tepat." sambung Kyuhyun dan sukses mendapatkan deathglare dari Sungmin berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu bocah!" geram Sungmin.

"Lanjutkan anak muda!" titah sang appa.

"Saya membawa masuk noona ke apartemen, sebenarnya niat saya hanya mengantar sampai ke apartemennya kemudian saya pulang. Tapi karena sampai di apartemen kondisi noona masih mabuk berat, maka saya berniat membawanya ke kamarnya. Namun belum sampai kamarnya dia malah muntah dan mengenai kemeja saya serta baju noona sendiri, maka kemeja saya pun saya lepas."

"Kemeja di depan pintu itu." sambung Key. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Saya berniat mengganti baju noona yang juga terkena muntahannya. Tapi baru saja saya melepas bajunya dan mau mengganti dengan piyama, dia malah merancau memanggil 'Siwon oppa...Siwon oppa', dia juga menangis dan menarik tangan saya." lanjut Kyuhyun. Sementara Sungmin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tapi bibirnya mengumpat-umpati Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih.

"Lalu..." sang eomma tambah penasaran.

"Saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak pulang dan menemaninya sampai kondisinya stabil." lanjut Kyu.

"Lalu ciuman pertama mu yang dicuri Minnie tadi?" tanya sang eomma lagi.

"Apakah hal memalukan itu juga harus saya ceritakan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin dan sukses mendapatkan deathglare kembali.

"Ne...ne... harus!" sambung Key.

"Tapi saya..." Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ne, noona mencium saya semalam." lanjut Kyu dengan wajah yang sama-sama merah dengan Sungmin.

"Setelah itu, apakah ada kejadian yang lebih ...?" ucapan sang eomma tidak dilanjutkan karena ia mendapat deathglare dari sang appa.

"Seingatku, kami tertidur setelah itu." jawab Kyu.

"Yah aku kecewa...aku kira kalian sudah melakukannya." ucap Key dan sukses mendapat geplakan dari eonnie nya.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalian benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun selain ciuman?" tanya sang appa lagi.

"Benar, aku juga tidak percaya. Kalian lihat kan posisi mereka tadi pagi seperti apa? Jangan-jangan sebenarnya mereka sudah pacaran lama, dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya mereka seperti itu." sambung Key.

"Ya sudah, mereka kita nikahkan saja." sambung sang eomma enteng.

"Mwooo... menikah ... andwae ... " koor Kyu dan Sungmin bersamaan.

T.B.C/E.N.D?

Padahal di chap 1 saya jelas-jelas menulis :

**Oiya, yang sudah baca tolong review. Kali ini review dari reader semua benar-benar menentukan kelanjutan ff ini, sebab kalau tidak banyak yang review, saya tidak akan pernah melanjutkan ff ini sampai kapanpun.**

Tapi entah mengapa, meskipun ternyata hanya ada 6 reader yang bersedia ngasih review, saya nyatanya tetap mengupdate ff ini. Mungkin karena saya sangat menghargai para reviewer yang sudah memberi saya semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Juga karena banyak Kyumin moment di SS5 Hongkong, yang sukses membuat saya senyum-senyum gaje ... he...he...he...

Yang jelas, terima kasih banyak untuk reviewer yang sudah bersedia mereview ff saya ini :

**deviyanti137**

**parkhyun**

**Guest**

**Cholee**

**wonnie**

**Lee's child**

(Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer)

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini.

Tapi kalau chap 2 ini review nya hanya sedikit, sepertinya saya akan menganggap ff ini END saja atau mungkin akan saya update tapi entah kapan, i don' know ... saya galau ...

Karena itu, tolong yang sudah baca, berikanlah review untuk ff saya ini, karena memang ff ini masih sangat banyak kekurangan

Gomawo dan ThanKYU sebelumnya…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dilarang copy paste ff ini**_

_**Dilarang bash cast di ff ini**_

_**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ff ini adalah milik saya**_

_**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, SNSD, Sistar, 2AM, Shinee, etc**_

_**Warning : GS, gaje, typho, aneh, membosankan, kurang romantis, bahasa dan tanda baca tidak sesuai EYD, dll**_

_**BECAUSE OF SONG**_

_**-**_**J-O-Y-**

"Ide bagus!" ucap sang appa, Lee ahjussi atau yang bernama lengkap Lee Joong Woon sambil menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian namja setengah baya itu mengambil handphone dan terlihat menelpon seseorang.

"Andwae...andwae...andwae... appa, tolong jangan paksa aku menikah ... eomma, Key, bantu aku ..." pinta Sungmin memelas, yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman dan gelengan kepala oleh dongsaeng dan eomma nya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya memandang adegan di depannya dengan wajah bingung.

"Matilah aku!" ucap Sungmin lalu terduduk lemas di samping Kyuhyun.

"Noona, apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti.

"Kau, aku, kupastikan kita akan menikah secepatnya." ucap Sungmin sambil memasang wajah ngeri.

"Ma...maksud noona?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Appaku orang yang tidak akan mengubah apa yang sudah diputuskannya, dia orangnya keras. Sekali memutuskan pasti akan dilaksanakan." jawab Sungmin setengah berbisik.

"Nah, Cho Kyu Hyun ssi, sekarang hubungi orang tuamu. Bilang kepada mereka besok pagi kau akan melamar Minnie!" titah sang appa.

"Maksud Lee ahjussi?" Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Besok pagi, lamar putriku. Minggu depan kalian menikah!" putus sang appa final.

"Ta...tapi saya sudah tidak punya orang tua. Dan saya juga sudah punya yeojachingu, bagaimana dengan nasip hubungan kami kalau saya menikah dengan noona, lagipula saya masih kuliah, dan hanya bekerja sebagai penyanyi kafe. Apalagi kami baru kenal, dan usia kami terpaut cukup jauh, jadi ..."

"Cukup. Karena orang tuamu sudah meninggal, kau ajak wali atau saudara, atau sahabatmu, terserah, atau datang sendiri juga tidak apa. Masalah yeojachingu mu, aku tidak mau tahu. Kau ini namja yang sudah meniduri putriku. Mau tak mau kau harus bertanggung jawab. Untuk kuliahmu, tidak masalah, kau masih tetap harus melanjutkannya. Dan sekaligus aku akan memintamu bekerja di salah satu cabang perusahaanku. Masalah lain, kurasa tidak terlalu penting" papar Lee ahjussi panjang.

"Tapi ahjussi..."

"Mulai detik ini, panggil aku 'Appa', ne! Sudah kau tidak perlu banyak berpikir dan jangan pernah mencoba melarikan diri, atau kau akan kutuntut!" ancam Lee ahjussi.

"Appa, jangan keterlaluan." sang eomma, Lee Ryeo Wook kali ini angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah, aku yakin keputusanku ini yang terbaik. Nah, Kyuhyun, pulanglah, persiapkan semuanya. Besok kutunggu di rumahku jam 16.00 tepat. Ingat, jangan coba melarikan diri, ne!" deathglare Lee ahjussi mengiringi perkataannya yang menurut Kyu adalah hal yang amat menyeramkan.

"Ne ahjussi" jawab Kyuhyun lemas. Sungmin hanya memandang dengan pandangan pasrah.

J-O-Y

Kyuhyun pulang dengan langkah gontai. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kusut.

Sampai di depan apartemen Donghae, dia memencet kode pintu dan memasuki apartemen itu. Segera setelah masuk, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, melepas baju baunya dan membuangnya di sembarang tempat, kemudian merebahkan diri di atas sofa sambil memandang menerawang ke langit-langit.

"Ya...Cho Kyu Hyun, kau ini semalaman ke mana saja? Beberapa pelanggan kafe menanyakanmu. Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Hey, apa ini, kau jangan sembarangan menaruh bajumu di sembarang tempat. Dan kau, kenapa baru pulang jam segini? Memangnya kau tidak kuliah?" Donghae menginterogasi Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau ini bicaranya sudah seperti ahjumma-ahjumma saja. Sudahlah, aku sedang banyak masalah." Kyu membelakangi Donghae.

"Masalah apa, dengan Hyorin? Bukannya kau dan dia memang sering bertengkar, dan biasanya kau tidak memikirkannya terlalu serius bukan?" Donghae terlihat tertarik. Di mendudukkan diri di sofa single yang ada di dekat sofa panjang tempat Kyuhyun merebahkan diri.

"Ahni ya, bukan masalah dengan Hyorin" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tetap membelakangi Donghae.

"Lalu?" tanya Donghae tambah penasaran.

"Direktris Lee." jawab Kyu cepat.

"Sebentar-sebentar, aku baru ingat. Kemarin pagi kau bilang mau menemuinya untuk minta maaf, Hyukkie juga bilang kau ke sana kemarin pagi. Kemudian siangnya kau bilang mau jalan-jalan menenangkan diri, kemudian sampai malam kau tidak pulang. Hahh, jangan-jangan, semalam ini kau terus meminta maaf pada direktris Lee?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah innocent.

"Dasar Hyung, babo!" ucap Kyu enteng dan sukses mendapat geplakan dari Donghae.

"Sudah, sekarang ceritakan semuanya." Donghae menyeruput ekspresso yang sudah ia buat beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Ini memalukan hyung, sebenarnya aku malas menceritannya." Kyu mengubah posisinya, sekarang dia kembali duduk.

"Ceritakan saja!" potong Donghae. Kyu mulai menceritakan semua kejadian malam itu. Cerita yang membuat Donghae melongo dan heran dengan cerita Kyu.

"Kau tidur dengan Direktris Lee? Bahkan aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan yeoja manapun, tapi kau ini langsung mendapatkan yang berkualitas seperti itu." ucapan Donghae hanya ditanggapi dengan deathglare setan ala Kyu.

"Hyung ini, bukannya memberi solusi, malah komentar tidak penting." Kyu memandang Donghae sengit.

"Mianhe...mianhe...habis pengalamanmu sangat menakjubkan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hyorin? Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?" tanya Donghae dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Itu yang aku bingungkan hyung. Aku tidak mungkin memberitahukan semuanya kepada Hyorin, ini pasti akan melukai perasaannya. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi Hyung!" ucap Kyu dengan intonasi yang merendah.

"Benar-benar pilihan yang sulit. Di satu sisi kau tidak ingin menyakiti yeojachingumu, tapi di sisi lain kau harus mengikuti kemauan Lee ahjussi. " Donghae terlihat ikut berpikir keras.

"Bolehkah aku meminta saran seseorang?" tanya Donghae kemudian.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyu penasaran.

"Hyukkie, maksudku sekretaris Lee" jawab Donghae sedikit gugup.

"Kau punya hubungan apa dengannya, mengapa memanggilnya semanis itu? Jangan-jangan kau sudah menjadikannya kekasihmu? Dasar playboy!" ucap Kyu enteng.

"Daripada kau, tidur dengan yeoja lain yang bukan kekasihmu. Lebih playboy mana?" balas Donghae.

"Tapi kami kan tidak melakukan apa-apa." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa yang tahu." balas Donghae lagi.

"Sudahlah, cepat telepon sekretaris Lee, siapa tahu dia punya solusi yang lebih baik dari hyung." potong Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Ya...dasar dongsaeng sialan." ucap Donghae, tak lupa sebuah bantal sofa dilemparkannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun yang sigap berhasil menghindari lemparan Donghae.

J-O-Y

Bel apartemen Donghae berbunyi, pertanda ada seseorang yang datang untuk bertamu. Dengan berlari kecil, Donghae menghampiri pintu, melihat ke layar intercom untuk memastikan siapa yang datang.

"Anyeong Donghae oppa." ucap seseorang di luar sana.

"Hyukkie, cepat sekali kau datang." Donghae membukakan pintu, menyambut Hyukkie yang datang dengan penampilan yang cukup membuat mata Donghae terbelalak. Karena yang datang bukanlah sekretaris Lee yang menggunakan hem dan blazer resmi tapi seorang Lee Hyuk Jae yang begitu cantik dengan kaos panjang sepaha berlengan pendek warna kuning dan hotpants berwarna hitam. Rambut panjang berwarna merahnya diikat ke belakang dan menampilkan leher jenjangnya nan mulus. Tak lupa parfum aroma strawberry yang menguar segar dari tubuhnya.

Sesaat Donghae seperti terhipnotis melihat penampilan yeoja yang sudah mulai mencuri hatinya itu.

"Oppa tidak mempersilakanku masuk, bukankah kau bilang tadi ada masalah yang sangat penting menyangkut Direktris Lee?" Hyukkie menyenggol lengan Donghae.

"Mi...mianhe Hyukkie ah, habisnya kau cantik sekali hari ini." ucap Donghae gugup yang membuat semburat warna merah muncul di pipi Hyukkie.

"Ehm...ehm... " tiba-tiba suara Kyuhyun menghentikan moment romantis Donghae dan Hyukkie.

"Ayo masuk Hyukkie." Donghae akhirnya mengajak Hyukkie masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Dasar bocah evil. Mengganggu saja" umpat Donghae saat berjalan melewati Kyuhyun yang berdiri di dekat sofa sambil mengawasi Donghae dan Hyukkie, sementara Kyuhyun hanya nyengir setan.

"Sekretaris Lee, mianhe merepotkanmu." buka Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa yang berseberangan dengan tempat duduk Hyukkie.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukankah ini juga menyangkut Sungmin eonnie. Oh iya, di luar jam kerja panggil aku noona saja." Hyukkie tersenyum kepada Kyu.

"Ne Hyuk noona. Dan panggil saja aku Kyu, ne." ucap Kyuhyun, Hyukkie hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum..

"Silakan diminum Hyukkie. Kyu, dasar pemalas kau ini." Donghae menaruh minuman untuk Hyukkie dengan hati-hati, kemudian mendudukkan diri di sofa yang ada di samping Hyukkie. Hyuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Gomawo oppa. Oh iya bagaimana ceritanya oppa, kau bilang ada masalah yang sangat penting?" tanya Hyukkie penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kita tanyakan saja kepada tersangkanya." jawab Donghae sambil memandang ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Lho, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hyukkie bingung.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya noona." Kyuhyun kemudian menceritakan masalahnya sejelas-jelasnya kepada Hyukkie.

"Wah...ini masalah berat Kyu." ucap Hyukkie sesaat setelah menghela napas panjang.

"Apa maksudmu Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae ganti bingung. Sejenak Hyukkie memandang Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Direktur Lee Joong Woon adalah seorang yang sangat tegas. Beliau selalu melaksanakan apa yang sudah beliau katakan." Hyukkie terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi ...aku pastikan kau harus menikah dengan Sungmin eonnie. Kalau tidak, pasti direktur akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga terhadap dirimu. " Hyukkie memandang keduanya dengan wajah ngeri.

"Misalnya apa noona?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Menuntutmu atau mengganggu bisnis Donghae oppa." jawaban Hyukkie membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan.

"Sampai seperti itu Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne, saranku, besok kau harus datang Kyu." ucap Hyukkie sambil memandang Kyuhyun serius.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan yeojachinguku noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah lesu.

"Sementara rahasiakan masalah ini darinya. Sebaiknya biarkan dia tahu berita dari luar, bukan dari dirimu." saran Hyukkie.

"Aku ini namja yang payah." gumam Kyu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sofa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau butuh informasi tentang Minnie eonnie?" tawar Hyukkie.

"Untuk apa? Kami tidak saling mencintai, dipertemukan dengan cara yang aneh, punya banyak perbedaan yang sangat mencolok, paling-paling pernikahan ini tidak akan bertahan lama." pandangan Kyuhyun menerawang, menjelajahi jendela apartemen yang memamerkan pemandangan landscape kota Seoul yang begitu artistik saat dilihat dari atas ketinggian.

"Oiya, aku masih ada janji dengan beberapa temanku, jadi aku harus cepat-cepat." pamit Hyukkie.

"Kau membawa kendaraan?" tanya Donghae.

"Ahni, aku tadi naik taksi, Oppa." Hyukkie beranjak dari duduknya kemudian merapikan kaosnya yang agak kusut saat digunakan duduk.

"Aku antar!" tawar Donghae sambil turut beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apa tidak merepotkan oppa?" tanya Hyukkie.

"Ahni ya, sekalian aku ingin mencarikan baju yang pantas untuk dipakai Kyuhyun besok." Donghae kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil kunci mobil yang tergetak di meja kerjanya.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Kajja Hyukkie ah!" ajak Donghae.

"Aku pulang dulu Kyu." Hyukkie mengikuti langkah Donghae meninggalkan apartemen. Tinggalah Kyuhyun sendirian merenungi keadaannya yang menurutnya terasa sangat memprihatinkan.

-J-O-Y-

"Letakkan di situ, ah Key kau jangan berdiri di sana, bunganya jadi tidak simetris." seorang wanita tengah baya berbadan mungil yang masih terlihat begitu cantik, nampak sedang sibuk mengatur ruang tamu rumahnya yang sangat luas. Di sana sini terlihat pot bunga bertebaran di mana-mana. Juga meja kursi yang ada sudah ditarik kesana kemari, sehingga ruangan itupun menjadi begitu berantakan.

Sementara eommanya sibuk mengatur ruang tamu bersama beberapa pelayan keluarga mereka, sang putri bungsu Key, hanya menonton sambil memakan sebatang cokelat yang ada di tangannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membantu eomma mengerjakan ini, sebaiknya kau temani eonniemu memilih baju pengantin supaya besok eonniemu dan calon kakak iparmu tinggal fitting baju saja." sang eomma, Lee Ryeo Wook menghampiri puteri bungsunya itu sambil masih memberi perintah kepada para pelayannya.

"Kenapa kalian semua heboh sih eomma? Eonnie saja sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli. Dan juga ... kakak ipar? Yang benar saja, bahkan Kyuhyun jauh lebih muda dariku, lebih pantas kupanggil saeng. " jawab Key santai.

"Pokoknya sana temani eonniemu. Titik, atau kau tidak eomma perbolehkan party sampai jam 12 malam lagi? Kau mau?" ancam sang eomma.

"Andwae...eomma sangat kejam kalau sampai melakukan itu kepadaku"

"Sudah, sekarang jemput eonniemu!" titah Ryeowook. Key beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

-J-O-Y-

Sementara itu, di apartemen Sungmin, nampak yeoja itu sedang bermalas-malasan sambil berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya dia sangat kesal dengan keputusan sepihak sang appa yang menurutnya sangat egois dan tidak memperhatikan kepentingannya.

"Menikah? Yang benar saja. Dengan bocah itu. Argggght." Sungmin duduk dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa tidak ada namja yang lebih berkelas darinya. Hah...seandainya Siwon oppa yang akan menikahiku, pasti aku akan sangat bersemangat." Sungmin kembali merebahkan diri menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil tersenyum membayangkan moment impiannya berubah menjadi kenyataan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus ..."sekelebat ide yang menurutnya cukup brilian tiba-tiba muncul seperti sebuah lampu yang bersinar terang di atas kepalanya.

"Lebih baik aku ke luar negeri, sampai Appa melupakan rencana pernikahan bodoh ini. Ya, itu ide bagus." Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berlari menuju lemari pakaiannya. Mengobrak-abrik isinya dan memilih beberapa potong baju yang kemudian dimasukkannya ke dalam koper. Ia kemudian memesan tiket pesawat dan bersiap dengan paspor dan segala perlengkapannya.

"Beres. Dengan begini masalahku akan terselesaikan." Sungmin melenggang keluar apartemennya, tak lupa sebuah kacamata hitam bertengger dengan cantik di hidung mancungnya.

Setelah menaiki lift, akhirya Sungmin sampai di basement tempat memarkir mobilnya. Dengan santai, Sungmin membuka pintu mobilnya yang didominasi warna pink itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa di sana sang Appa telah menugasi anak buahnya untuk mengawasi Sungmin.

Sungmin memacu mobilnya mengarungi jalanan kota Seoul. Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu, Bandara Incheon, dan pergi berlibur ke negara tempat ia menghabiskan hampir 4 tahun waktu hidupnya untuk kuliah di sana, Jerman. Dan ia sangat menyukai suasana kota tempatnya menuntuk ilmu.

Setelah beberapa saat berkendara, akhirnya Sungmin sampai di parkir bandara. Menepikan kendaraannya dan mencari tempat yang kosong. Kemudian mengambil koper dan membawanya ke arah bandara.

Namun langkahnya tercegat oleh dua orang namja kekar yang menggunakan setelan jas lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya.

"Mau apa kalian, apa disuruh Appa untuk mencegatku?" tanya Sungmin sengit.

"Mianhe agashi, Direktur Joong Woon memerintahkan kami untuk menahan anda agar tetap berada di Korea." ucap salah satu namja itu.

"Coba saja kalau kalian bisa." Sungmin berusaha menerobos kedua namja itu, namun lengannya kemudian dipegang kuat. Sebisa mungkin Sungmin menenndang dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Beruntung dia sudah mempelajari martial art selama hampir lima tahun, sehingga kemampuan bela dirinya sudah bisa dibilang lumayan.

Kedua namja itu nyaris jatuh mendapatkan serangan dari Sungmin. Kesempatan itu digunakan Sungmin untuk melarikan diri. Tapi Sungmin tidak beruntung, karena ia menyandung tas koper milik calon penumpang lain yang menyebabkannya terjatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit.

Sungmin mengerang, mendapati lututnya memar dan pergelangan kakinya terkilir. Hal itu tentusaja memudahkan kedua namja suruhan Appanya untuk menemukannya, kemudian membopongnya dengan sekali angkat. Sungmin sempat berteriak minta tolong, tapi dengan singap salah satu namja itu menjelaskan duduk persoalannya kepada orang-orang yang nyaris bersimpati kepada Sungmin. Karena begitu lihainya berbicara, maka kerumunan itupun membubarkan diri,, dan hanya tersisa Sungmin dan kedua namja itu.

Sungmin dibawa menuju mobil hitam yang dibawa oleh kedua suruhan ayahnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia didudukkan di kursi belakang dan ditemani salah satu namja yang tadi menggendongnya. Sementara Sungmin masih menggerutu, menyumpah serapahi kedua namja itu dan memaki-maki keduanya, meskipun tidak ada respon sama sekalai dari kedua namja yang malah merasa sukses menjalankan tugasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di depan gerbang besar sebuah rumah elit yang terlihat begitu elegan dan mewah. Sungmin sebenarnya sudah menduga akan dibawa ke sana. Di bawa ke rumahnya sendiri, rumah tempat ia Dan Key dibesarkan.

Mobil itu kemudin memasuki halaman rumah yang begitu luas, dan berhenti di depan pintu masuk utama. Sungmin masih menggerutu dan bahakan kini berteriak histeris seperti orang kesetanan, saat kedua namja suruhan Appanya kembali menggendongnya masuk ke kediaman keluarga Lee. Sebuah rumah besar perpaduan arsitektur Eropa klasik dan Korea klasik dengan perabot-perabot bernilai tinggi.

"Lepaskan pabbo ya ... , Appa kejam, Eomma ... Key ... tolong aku!" Sungmin masih berteriak-teriak histeris.

Akhirnya Sungmin dan kedua namja itu sampai di ruang tengah, di mana Sang Appa sudah menunggu sambil membaca koran dan menyeruput teh hijau kesukaannya.

Namun kegiatan sang Appa terhenti akibat teriakan histeris putrinya. Dia kemudian meletakkan koran dan memandang ke arah Sungmin serta kedua pesuruhnya.

"Appa kejam, Appa egois, Appa tidak memikirkan kebahagiaanku..." jerit Sungmin bertubi-tubi.

"Bawa dia ke kamarnya, kunci pintunya dan bawa kuncinya kepadaku." titah Direktur Joong Woon.

"Baik Direktur!" kedua namja itu berlalu masih dengan Sungmin di gendongan yang meronta menjerit dan memukul-mukul kedua namja itu, namun usahanya sia-sia, membuatnya akhirnya pasrah saat diturunkan di ranjangnya, ditinggalkan di sana dan dikunci di dalamnya.

**T.B.C**

Part ini sepertinya kekurangan nutrisi Kyumin moment, namun ini harus dituliskan untuk membuat alurnya tetap berjalan. Oiya, ada yang curiga mengapa saya memilih YeWook couple sebagai orangtua Sungmin di mana sang Appa ngotot menjodohkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun serta sang Eomma yang begitu mendukung pernikahan keduanya? *ketawa gaje*

Pasti para Joyer tahu jawabannya, ingat, apa jabatan Yeppa dan Wookppa? he..he...he... kangen aksi mereka berdua dalam membagi Kyumin moment untuk para Joyer ...*ketawa ala Yeppa*

Oke, seperti biasa, terima kasih banyak kepada para reviewer yang sudah meluangkan waktu menulis review untuk ff gaje saya ini.

1. miss Key : he..he...sebenarnya saya lebih terinspirasi dari drama Korea Still Marry Me yang bintangnya Kimbum itu, tapi beda umurnya masih lebih parah yang di ff saya ini, chingu ...

2. parkhyun : simbiosis mutualisme, chingu... yang satu dapet yeoja cantik kaya raya walau agak tua, yang satu dapet namja yang masih muda, ganteng, pintar, dan bersuara merdu, waluapun masih belum mapan hidupnya.

3. Chotehyun : he...he... bener chingu, nikahkan aja Kyumin nya setuju ..tapi sabar ya, next chap maybe ...

4. wonnie : siap chingu, ni sudah dilanjut ...

5. kyuminalways : walaupun beda umur jauh, tapi kan Minnie imutnya ga ketulungan, dan Kyuhyunnya mukanya rada boros *plak...digampar* jadi ntar kan keliatan seumuran ... he...he...he... dah dilanjut chingu ... met baca..

6. Pabogirl : beda 13 tahun ... sekali-sekali ga apa-apa kan chingu ... akhir part 2 terkesan terburu-buru ya chingu ... mian, padahal sudah saya usahakan alurnya ga kecepetan ... Gomawo sudah menunggu ...

7. Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : he...he... sekali-sekali Kyunya polos ya chingu ...

8. Tiasicho :Gomawo ... gomawo chingu ... ditunggu aja ya pernikahannya Kyumin, nanti semua reviewer diundang koq he...he..he...ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca

9. Haehyuk Shipper : gomawo...gomawo ... ini dah dilanjut, selamat membaca ...

10. arisatae : he...he... selamat mambaca , chingu ...

11. Guest : ni lanjutannya...selamat membaca chingu

12. yensianx : gomawo juga ... gomawo ne ... saya usahakan untuk membuat yang romantis ... tapi tidak di chap ini ... met baca lanjutannya chingu ...

13. Cho Yooae : he..he... sekali-kali Minnie galak, Kyu polos ya chingu, biar seru...

14. Kim Min Ah : ni dah dilanjut, selamat membaca ...

15. elfishy kikyu snower :Gomawo...sudah diupdate...selamat membaca..

16. kimteechul : gomawo chingu ... ni sudah saya lanjut ... semoga ff gaje saya ini bisa menghibur ...Selama membaca

17. wuhan : Minnie nya kuat, chingu ... gomawo ...

18. HanamiKim : Yewook couple sebenarnya dah muncul dari chap kemarin, tapi belum saya nampakkan, di chap ini dah keliatan kan chingu ...

Terima kasih juga untuk reader yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow ff saya ini.

Jangan lupa review untuk chap ini ya...

ThanKYU…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dilarang copy paste ff ini**_

_**Dilarang bash cast di ff ini**_

_**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ff ini adalah milik saya**_

_**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, SNSD, Sistar, 2AM, Shinee, etc**_

_**Warning : GS, gaje, typho, aneh, membosankan, kurang romantis, bahasa dan tanda baca tidak sesuai EYD, dll**_

_**BECAUSE OF SONG**_

_**-**_**J-O-Y-**

"Yeobo, apa ini tidak keterlaluan." terlihat kedua orang tua Sungmin sedang berbincang sambil menikmati teh hijau yang masih mengepulkan asap dengan wangi khas yang menenangkan.

"Tentu tidak chagi. Kalau tidak dipaksa begini, Minnie tidak akan menikah selamanya." jawab Joongwoon santai.

"Tapi, bukankah Kyu masih terlalu muda, perbedaan usianya dengan Minnie sangat besar, 13 tahun yeobo. Apa tidak akan menimbulkan masalah dikemudian hari? Aku sedikit khawatir." Wookie mamandang suaminya yang masih asyik dengan teh hijaunya.

"Kau masih ingat khan, bagaimana dulu aku menjodohkan Yunho dan Jaejoong noona. Dan Bukankah mereka sampai sekarang baik-baik saja, padahal beda usia mereka 8 tahun bukan? Feelingku ini selalu tepat, jadi kau jangan pernah meragukannya, chagi." Lee Joong Woon kembali menyesap teh hijaunya.

"Ne..ne... aku kalah, sekarang ijinkan aku menemui putri kita. Mana kunci kamar Minnie?" pinta Wookie kepada Joongwoon sambil memasang wajah imutnya.

Sesaat Joongwoon terpaku memandangi wajah istrinya.

"Ini" ucapnya kemudian sambil menyerahkan kunci kamar Sungmin

"Kalau kau sudah seperti itu, aku pasti yang kalah chagi." Joongwoon memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan menggoda istrinya.

"Oiya, di mana Key?" tanya Joong Woon mengalihkan perhatian, saat menyadari ketidakberadaan putri bungsunya.

"Oh, tadi kusuruh menjemput Minnie...hei ya ampun...apa yang terjadi, kenapa dia belum pulang juga. Padahal Minnie sekarang sudah di sini." Wookie mendadak kebingungan.

"Telepon dia sekarang! Suruh dia pergi ke butik Heechul noona." titah sang suami.

"Untuk apa yeobo?" tanya Wookie penasaran.

"Tentu saja memesan baju pengantin." jawab sang suami.

"Kenapa tidak Minnie saja yang pergi ke sana." tanya Wookie kembali.

"Kalau Minnie kulepas, nanti dia berusaha kabur lagi. Oiya, pernikahannya akan kuajukan menjadi lusa, setelah Kyuhyun melamar Minnie."

"Mwooo ... kau ini kenapa selalu saja seenaknya. Kau pikir menyiapkan sebuah pernikahan bisa dilakukan dalam waktu satu hari, belum mengurus pendaftarkan pernikahan mereka, menyiapkan pesta, dan yang terpenting bagaimana dengan undangannya?" tanya Wookie gusar.

"Tidak masalah, serahkan saja kepadaku." Joongwoon beranjak dari duduknya, dan megecup kening istrinya dengan lembut.

"Mau ke mana yeobo?" tanya Wookie.

"Mengurus kura-kuraku sebentar." ucap Joongwoon sambil melangkah meninggalkan Wookie yang kini sudah mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memasang wajah kesal dan cemburu.

-J-O-Y-

"Eomma ini bagaimana, siapa yang mau dijemput, Minnie eonnie sudah pergi entah ke mana. " Key masih asyik menjelajahi apartemen Sungmin, hingga tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo eomma, eonnie menghilang dari apartemennya ... apa mungkin dia melarikan diri?" tebak Key.

"Oh, dia sudah di sini. Mianhe, tadi Appa mu yang membawanya." jawab sang eomma.

"Berarti sia-sia aku kemari." Key mempotkan bibirnya.

"Tentu tidak, karena ada misi baru untukmu."

"Hah...lama-lama aku menjadi pesuruh eomma.. "

Wookie tertawa mendengar keluhan putrinya.

"Lebih tepatnya pesuruh Appamu, karena beliau yang memintamu untuk melakukan tugas ini." jawab Wookie.

"Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku tetap di Swedia, setidaknya di sana aku bebas, tidak ada yang menyuruh ini, menyuruh itu." Key masih mengomel yang ditaanggapi tawa renyah eommanya.

"Aku disuruh apa lagi eomma?"

"Kau diminta ke butik Heechul imo, memilihkan baju pengantin untuk eonniemu, bukankah seleramu bagus tentang fashion."

"Ne...ne...ne... Apa sekalian dengan kue tartnya, desain undangan, gedung pesta ... hah ... lama-lama aku akan membuka sebuah event organizer sekalian." sungut Key.

"Sudah, kau ini menggerutu terus. Kau tahu, Appamu akan mengajukan pesta pernikahan eonnimu menjadi lusa."

"Mwooo ... Mengapa Appa selalu berbuat esuatu seenak hatinya ... Semoga aku kelak tidak mendapatkan suami yang punya sifat seperti Appa."

"Kau jangan bilang begitu Key, bagaimanapun beliau Appamu. Oiya, cepat laksanakan tugasmu. Sore ini kau harus mendapatkan yang bagus, supaya bisa dicoba eonniemu dan calon suaminya. Yang lain akan diurus Appamu. " putus Wookie.

"Ne...yasudah eomma, aku ke butik Heechul imo dulu."

"Hati-hati Key."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Key masih mempoutkan bibirnya. Sambil berjalan ia berkomat kamit tidak jelas.

Key mengendarai mobilnya di jalanan yang cukup padat dengan kendaraan. Beberapa saat berkendara, akhirnya Key sampai di depan butik dengan warna cat dominan orange. Butik yang bertuliskan Heechul Fashion Style itu terlihat cukup ramai.

Key masuk ke butik itu. Melihat pakaian-pakaian indah bergantungan di sekelilingnya, membuat mood Key membaik. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari.

"Selera Heechul imo sungguh tinggi." gumam Key sambil masih berdecak kagum.

Key masih asyik melihat-lihat seandainya seorang pelayan tidak dengan tiba-tiba menegurnya.

"Mianhe, ada yang bisa saya bantu Agashi?" Key sedikit berjingkat kaget. Merasa keasyikannya diganggu, dia sudah bersiap meledakkan amarahnya kepada sang pelayan. Namun amarahnya langsung sirna saat melihat wajah sang pelayan yang menurutnya terlampau manis untuk berdiri di sana, sebagai seorang pelayan butik.

"Agashi ... mianhe...kau tidak apa-apa?" sang pelayan melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Key yang terlihat kosong.

"Oh... tidak aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Heechul imo, apakah beliau ada di kantornya?" tanya Key setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Oh, beliau ada di kantornya, mari kuantar." ajak pelayan itu.

Key tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian pelayan itu berjalan di depan Key. Key mengekor di belakangnya sambil menikmati pemandangan di depannya, punggung pelayan itu yang menurutnya mulai menjadi sesuatu yang menarik.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Tan Hee Chul –owner'. Pelayan itu mengetuk pintu kantor Heechul dengan sopan.

"Masuk!" terdengar jawaban dari dalam.

Pelayan itu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ada apa Jinki ah?" tanya Heechul kepada sang pelayan yang bernama Jinki.

"Mianhe Heechul ahjumma, ada seorang di luar yang ingin bertemu." ucap Jinki sopan.

"Nugu?" tanya Heechul kembali.

"Mianhe, saya tidak menanyakan namanya. Yang jelas dia seorang yeoja seumuran dengan saya."

"Yasudah, persilakan dia masuk." titah Heechul. Jinki menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian keluar ruangan untuk menemui Key.

"Agashi, silakan masuk!" ucap Jinki kepada Key yang menunggu di depan pintu.

"Oh...go...gomawo!" ucap Key gugup.

"Nado!" balas Jinki, disertai senyum manis yang membuat jantung Key serasa mau berhenti.

Key memasuki ruangan Heechul dengan senyum lebar tersungging cantik di bibirnya.

"Anyeong imo …" ucapnya setelah berada tepat di depan meja Hechul. Heechul yang sedang asyik mendesain baju pun mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa orang yang bertamu ke kantornya. Sesaat Heechul terlihat berpikir dan mengingat.

"Key ah ..." ucap Heechul saat berhasil mengingat nama yeoja yang sudah berdiri di depannya sambil mengumbar senyum manisnya. Heechul beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Key.

"Ne...ne...Heechul imo. Senangnya kau masih mengenalku setelah hampir lima tahun tidak berjumpa." Key meyambut pelukan hangat dari Heechul.

"Kapan kau pulang dari Swedia, kenapa tidak membaritahu imo?" tanya Heechul setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Baru sekitar seminggu yang lalu." ucap Key sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk, sementara Heechul kembali ke tempat duduknya sendiri.

"Sebagai sambutan selamat datang, kau boleh memilih satu koleksi terbaru yang baru akan aku release." Heechul menunjuk beberapa koleksi terbarunya yang ada di lemari kaca di sudut ruangan.

"Gomawo imo...aku selalu tertarik dengan rancangan imo." Heechul tertawa mendengar pujian dari Key.

"Oiya,bagaimana kabar kedua orang tuamu, dan juga Minnie, eoniemu? Apakah eonniemu sudah mempunyai calon suami. Ah, aku benar-benar khawatir dengan kehidupan percintaannya." tanya Heechul kembali.

"Justru kedatanganku sekarang ni dalam rangka itu, imo!"Key merendahkan nada bicaranya, menjadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu Key? Apakah eonniemu sudah akan menikah? Dengan siapa, anak direktur mana, ah...akhirnya Minnie menkah juga."

"Calon suaminya masih dirahasiakan. Yang jelas tolong pilihkan baju pengantin yang terbaik untuk Minnie eonnie, Imo. Lusa, eonnie menikah."

"Mwoo... jangan bilang ini semua rencana Appamu. Hah, namja itu dari dulu tidak berubah. Selalu bertingkah gila-gilaan. Puterinya mau menikah lusa, baru hari ini mencari gaun pengantin...benar-benar gila." Key tertawa mendengar komentar Heechul mengenai appanya.

"Baiklah aku akan membantu, tapi kenapa bukan eonniemu sendiri yang kemari?" tanya Heechul sambil mengambil kertas sketsa baju pengantin miliknya yang ia letakkan di rak buku kecil, di meja kerjanya.

"Ah...panjang ceritanya, sebaiknya besok Imo tanyakan langsung kepada eomma."

"Ne...aku sudah lama tidak menggosip dengan eommamu, nanti kalau ketemu bisa menjadi bahan obrolan. Oh iya ini, kau saja yang pilih. Bukankah selera fashionmu bagus Key!" Heechul menyerahkan buku sketsa itu kepada Key.

Key menerimanya dan mulai membolak-balik halamannya dengan serius. Mengamati detil-detil gaun rancangan Heechul sambil membayangkan saat dipakai oleh eonnienya dan Kyuhyun, calon suami eonnienya.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, akhirnya pilihan Key jatuh pada gaun pengantin panjang dengan pundak terbuka dan belahan dada agak rendah yang cukup terlihat seksi. Sedangkan untuk pakaian pengantin pria, ia memilihkan kemeja putih dipadu celana dan tuxedo hitam dengan detil sederhana yang menurutnya pasti serasi dengan gaun pengantin eonnienya.

"Selera yang bagus Key ah ... Kajja kita ambil." Heecul mengajak Key ke ruang lain tempat menyimpan gaun pengantin itu.

-J-O-Y-

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur siangnya saat ia mendengar telepon genggamnya berdering kencang. Kyuhyun menggulingkan badannya di atas futon nya. Sekali berguling, ia sudah bisa meraih ponsel miliknya itu.

"Hyorin..." baca Kyuhyun tanpa semangat sedikitpun.

"Yeoboseyo oppa.." suara Hyorin ceria menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun merasa seperti orang jahat yang sudah menyakiti perasaan orang yang begitu mencintainya.

"Ne chagi, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini kenapa Oppa, mengapa suaramu terdengar tidak bersemangat?" tanya Hyorin penuh keingintahuan.

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Oiya, tumben siang-siang begini kau menelpon?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Ini karena malam minggu kau tidak menelponku." sungut Hyorin dengan suara manjanya.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, ia ingat, pada malam minggu tidak menelpon Hyorin karena dia bersama dengan Sungmin. Pikirannya kini malah terisi dengan memori saat ia pergi menemani Sungmin minum hingga ia dan Sungmin terbangun di atas ranjang yang sama dengan pakaian yang sama-sama tidak lengkap. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus ingatan yang nyata-nyata terus bermunculan di memorinya. Bahkan bayangan saat ia mulai melepas baju Sungmin pun tergambar dengan jelas. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya supaya dia bisa menepiskan pikiran dan sensasi aneh yang bermunculan saat melihat tubuh Sungmin pada malam itu.

"Oppa, kau masih di sana?" tanya Hyorin karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe chagi, aku masih di sini. Oiya, bagaimana kalau sore ini kita jalan-jalan?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, meskipun beberapa saat kemudian ia merutuki ucapannya yang terkesan tak terpikirkan itu.

"Tumben oppa mengajakku, kalau begitu, kita jalan-jalan ke mana?" tanya Hyorin lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Lotte World." ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Yeay … asyik … gomawo Oppa … Oppa memang yang terbaik. Ini akan menjadi kencan terbaik kita." terdengar teriakan histeris dari Hyorin yang merasa sangat senang dengan kencan mereka hari itu.

"Kau berdandan yang cantik, ne. Oppa jemput setengah jam lagi."

"Ne oppa, sampai jumpa nanti." Hyorin menutup sambungan telepon mereka.

"Mianhe Hyorin ah...aku ingin kencan terakhir kita berkesan dan membuatmu mencatat bahwa aku adalah namjachingu yang baik ... ahni ... aku namjachingu yang paling jahat." Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan sedih yang menghantam hatinya bertubi-tubi.

-J-O-Y-

Kyuhyun dan Hyorin sudah berada di depan Lotte World. Hyorin terlihat begitu bahagia, hingga senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu kusut dan tidak bersemangat.

"Kajja masuk oppa!" Hyorin menggandeng tangan Kyu memasuki area Lotte World. Hyorin mengajak Kyuhyun menaiki hampir semua wahana yang ada di sana. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah dan mengikui semua keinginan Hyorin.

Hingga tak terasa malam sudah menjelang. Karena Hyorin sudah puas bermain, Kyuhyun mengantar Hyorin pulang. Namun sebelum sampai di rumah Hyorin, Kyuhyun mengajak Hyorin duduk berdua di taman yang hanya berjarak beberapa rumah dari kediaman Hyorin. Malam itu kebetulan taman sepi, sehingga mereka berdua dapat mengobrol sambil melihat bintang dengan santai.

"Chagi, apakah kau bahagia selama menjadi yeojachinguku." tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandangi tebaran bintang yang tersebar di angkasa dan berkelap-kelip indah di sana.

"Ehm...kenapa tiba-tiba oppa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Hyorin bingung.

"Jawab saja, oppa ingin mendengar langsung darimu." Kyuhyun masih fokus dengan pemandangan langit di atas sana.

"Sebenarnya aku bahagia menjadi yeojachingumu, hanya saja aku sering sebal karena kau jarang bisa bertemu denganku. Kau jarang mengajakku kencan romantis, kau jarang sekali mengucapkan kata cinta ehm ... masih banyak lagi oppa ...apa perlu kusebutkan semua?" canda Hyorin yang tetap tidak menyadai bahwa wajah Kyuhyun sudah terlihat begitu sedih dan tertekan.

"Jadi selama ini, aku namjachingu yang payah ya. Sama sekali tidk bisa diandalkan." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Kau ini kenapa jadi aneh, Oppa?" tanya Hyorin yang mulai merasakan kejanggalan pada kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Mianhe, tapi sebaiknya kita putus saja, Chagi." ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"O...Oppa ... apa yang kau katakan? Kau bercanda kan?" Hyorin malah tertawa mendengar kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Ahni, aku serius, aku ingin kita putus." ulang Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang oppa ucapkan. Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?" Hyorin beranjak dari duduknya. Berdiri tepat di depan Kyu.

"Kita putus. Mulai malam ini, aku bukan namjachingumu lagi. Kau bebas mencari namjachingu baru." Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berlalu dri Hyorin yang mulai menangis.

"Oppa ... katakan apa salahku ...hiks" Hyorin tidak bisa membendung air matanya yang mulai membanjiri pipi halusnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hyorin, Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Kesalahanmu adalah mencintai namja payah sepertiku. Ingat, setelah ini carilah namja lain yang lebih baik dariku. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa Hyorin ah." Kyuhyun memantapkan langkahnya kian menjauh dari posisi Hyorin menangis.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, tangis Hyorin pun menjadi. Tapi tetap, Kyuhyun tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Kyuhyun terus berjalan cepat sambil menahan kepedihan yang begitu menyakiti hatinya. Bagaimanapun Hyorin adalah yeoja yang sangat ia cintai. Mereka berpacaran cukup lama. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat kejam memutuskan hubungan dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi dia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak mau Hyorin lebih menderita saat melihatnya menikah dengan masih menyandang status sebagai yeojachingunya.

Kyuhyun berhenti di halte. Tak berapa lama bus yang ia tunggu datang. Ia menaiki bus itu dan sengaja duduk di pojok barisan paling belakang.

Ucapan perpisahannya kepada Hyorin tadi masih terngiang jelas, membuat hatinya kembali terasa seperti teriris. Tak terasa air matanya mulai menetes. Ia seka cepat air mata itu.

"Mianhe." gumamnya berulang-ulang dengan penuh penyesalan.

-J-O-Y-

"Aku tidak mau makan eomma." terlihat seorang yeoja dengan piama berwarna pink nya yang menolak memakan makanan yang dibawa oleh pelayan rumahnya.

"Minnie ah, makanlah. Kau harus sehat sepaya besok pernikahanmu berjalan lancar." rayu sang eomma sambil membereskan kotak obat yang digunakannya untuk mengobati luka di lutut dan kaki Sungmin.

"Lebih baik aku sakit saja, biar pernikahan bodoh itu batal." Sungmin merabahkan dirinya di kasur kingsize miliknya dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Hah, nampaknya Appa mu harus turun tangan." sang eomma yang kehabisan akal sudah berniat memanggil appanya, tapi tiba-tiba Sungmin bangun dan meraih tangan eommanya.

"Jangan eomma, jangan katakan ke Appa. Aku akan makan sekarang." Sungmin mengambil baki berisi makan dan minuman lengkap yang tadi dihidangkan untuknya. Sementara eommanya tersenyum melihat ulah puteri sulungnya itu.

"Sudah habis eomma." Sungmin membalik mangkuk dan gelasnya satu demi satu. Memastikan kepada eommanya bahwa tidak ada sisa makanan di sana.

"Bagus. Minnie. Sekarang, kau harus membaca ini." Sang eomma menyodorkan sebuah majalah kepada putrinya.

"Eomma, buku apa ini, kenapa gambarnya ...Mwooo majalah yadong ... ah..eomma mau meracuni pikiran putrimu sendiri." jerit Sungmin histeris.

"Apa kau bilang Min? Justru harusnya kau berterima kasih. Tidak semua orang tua melakukan ini kepada puteri mereka. Ini eomma lakukan agar kau lekas punya keturunan setelah menikah nanti. Apa kau tidak khawatir dengan usiamu sekarang. Kau sudah 34 tahun, sudah cukup rawan untuk melahirkan, apalagi anak pertama." urai sang eomma bijak. Kedua pelayan yang turut mengantar tersenyum mendengarnya

"Keturunan, dengan namja itu? Mau seperti apa anakku nanti eomma? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." ucap Sungmin sarkastik.

"Kau akan menyesal dengan ucapanmu. Sejak melihatmu dan Kyuhyun, feeling appa mu mengatakan bahwa kalian akan sangat serasi kalau bersama. Kau tahu kan, feeling Appamu itu hampir 90% akurat. Jadi kau ikuti saja." tambah Wookie bijak.

"Tapi untuk apa aku harus membaca majalah ini?" tanya Sungmin tetap tidak paham.

"Sudah baca saja, jangan banyak bertanya. Sekalian ini, majalah memasak, bacaan-bacaan pengantar untuk kehidupan berumahtangga, dan ini, buku persiapan kehamilan dan melahirkan. Besok eomma tes hasilnya, jadi kau harus benar-benar membacanya." titah sang eomma sambil meninggalkan kamar Sungmin, disertai kedua pelayan yang membawakan baki tempat makanan Sungmin. Tak lupa pintu kamar itu dikunci, dan kuncinya diserahkan kepada sang appa. Membuat Sungmin sekali lagi harus mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

T.B.C

Mianhe *bow* mengecewakan reader semua, ternyata Kyumin momentnya belum bisa saya munculkan. Begitu juga pernikahannya Kyumin, belum bisa saya ceritakan di chap ini. Entah mengapa saya ingin memancing rasa ingin tahu reader semua, juga ingin memberi porsi pada couple lain.

He...he... Saya usahakan update cepat, terus ikuti ya ...

Gomawo untuk para reader yang sudah berkenan memberikan review untuk ff gaje saya ini :

1. **miss key** : masih donk chingu …

2. **Lee's child** : iya ni chingu, Kyumin nya malu-malu tapi mau …he…he…he… ni lanjutannya, selamat membaca

3. **cicyjarje** : ga apa-apa chingu, gomawo ne … ini sudah saya lanjut, selamat membaca …

4. **Tiasicho** : tahu kan gimana hebohnya Yewook couple he..he… mianhe mengecewakan chingu, Kyumin moment dan nikahannya Kyumin ternyata belum bisa dimunculkan di chap ini. Sabar ya chingu … gomawo dan selamat membaca …

5. **parkhyun** : lagi-lagi saya minta maaf karena belum bisa menikahkan Kyumin di chap ini, terlebih Kyumin momentnya hampir tidak ada … mianhe ya chingu *bow*

6. **audrey musaena** : Ming selalu cute dan Kyu nya wajahnya rada boros *plak…digampar* jadi ga masalah kan chingu … he…he…he…

7. **keykyu** : sudah dilanjut … met baca chingu …

8. **abilhikmah** : iya chingu, tapi kan demi biar Minnie nikah ama Kyu …he…he…

9. **Maximumelf** : ga apa-apa chingu, yang penting dinikahin ama Kyu …he…he…

10.**PaboGirl** : Hyorin saya ceritakan di chap ini chingu …

11. **babymeloo** : gomawo chingu … ini sudah saya update cepat … selamat membaca …

12. **kimyuisa** : salam kenal chingu… tapi mian, nikahnya tidak bisa di part ini.

13. **kimteechul** : mian chingu, nikahnya tidak di chap ini...

14. **inakhuzairina** : sudah dilanjut chingu … met baca ya …

(Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer)

Terima kasih juga untuk reader yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow ff saya ini.

Jangan lupa review untuk chap ini ya...

**ThanKYU…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dilarang copy paste ff ini**_

_**Dilarang bash cast di ff ini**_

_**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ff ini adalah milik saya**_

_**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, SNSD, Sistar, 2AM, Shinee, etc**_

_**Warning : GS, gaje, typho, aneh, membosankan, kurang romantis, bahasa dan tanda baca tidak sesuai EYD, dll**_

_**BECAUSE OF SONG**_

_**-**_**J-O-Y-**

* * *

Seorang namja tampan terlihat masih tergeletak malas di futonnya. Pandangan kosongnya menerawang menyusuri langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih bersih. Jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di pipi pucat miliknya.

"Ah, aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang kulakukan ini sudah benar?" namja itu bermonolog, mengambil ponselnya. Jari-jarinya lincah menyusuri layar touchscreen itu, menuntunnya menampilkan koleksi fotonya bersama yeojachingu yang baru diputuskannya semalam.

"Chagiya, maafkan oppa. Oppa benar-benar namja yang jahat. Oppa doakan semoga kau lekas mendapatkan namjachingu baru yang bisa lebih mencintaimu daripada oppa." Kyuhyun mengecup layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto Hyorin, mantan yeojachingunya, diiringi dua bulir airmata yang kembali mengaliri pipi pucatnya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk saja, tidak kukunci hyung!"

Donghae memasuki kamar Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di lantai, di dekat futon yang sedang Kyuhyun gunakan.

"Kau semalam kemana? Ini sudah kedua kalinya. Semalam banyak yang menantikanmu menyanyi. " tanya Donghae.

"Mianhe hyung, aku semalam memutuskan Hyorin." ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hah ... kenapa kau terlalu tergesa-gesa. Bukankah Hyukie kemarin sudah memberimu masukan?"

"Ne, tapi aku tidak mau Hyorin lebih kecewa saat tahu aku manikah dengan yeoja lain saat ia masih berstatus sebagai yeojachinguku."

Donghae menghela napasnya dalam. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata iba.

"Kau harus sabar Kyu, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan setelah ini." hibur Donghae sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Oiya, ini baju yang kemarin kubeli, aku rasa pas di badanmu, ini pilihanku dan Hyukie lho!" ucap Donghae sambil mengulurkan bungkusan pakaian itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo hyung." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menerima baju yang diberikan Donghae.

**-J-O-Y-**

"Eomma kenapa aku harus repot-repot ikut membuat kue-kue ini?" tanya Key sambil mengaduk adonan roti menggunakan mixer.

"Kau tidak lihat, semua pembantu kita sudah kerepotan." ujar sang eomma yang masih sibuk menguleni adonan roti yang lain.

"Tinggal pesan katering saja selesai, kenapa harus repot seperti ini?" tanya Key kembali.

"Kau lupa kebiasaan halmeoni dan harabeoji, mereka hanya mau masakan buatan sendiri." Wookie masih sibuk dengan ulenannya.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa berbelanja ayam, padahal harus membuat ayam panggang. Mana waktunya cukup?" Wookie bermonolog sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Beli saja eomma, masakan restoran langganan kita kan agak mirip dengan masakan eomma." usul Key.

"Ne... ide bagus, kau yang belikan ya." ucap Wookie sumringah.

"Aku lagi."

"Tentu saja, mau siapa lagi kalau bukan kau."

**-J-O-Y-**

Key lagi-lagi harus bermanyun ria karena harus menjadi pesuruh eommanya. Sampai di restoran, Key memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan tergesa, hingga ia tak sengaja menyenggol seorang yeoja.

"Mianhe ..." ucap Key. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Key kemudian memasuki restoran. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang dulu pernah sangat ia cintai sedang makan di tempat itu, dan yeoja yang dia tabrak barusan, ternyata menghampiri meja mantan namjachingunya itu.

"Jino ah, chagiya kenapa baru datang?" tanya namja itu smbil berdiri dan menarikkan kursi untuk yeojanya yang baru datang.

"Mianhe oppa, aku tadi harus membuat alasan membolos kepada seongsaenim." ucap yeoja bernama Jino itu.

"Begitu ya, mianhe oppa tiba-tiba memintamu kemari." ucapan namja itu terhenti saat ia merasa sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Namja itu menoleh dan mendapati Key sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Key." ucap namja itu.

"Jonghyun ah..." ucap Key pelan. Tak terasa air mata Key menetes melihat mantan namjachingu yang dulu sangat ia cintai sekarang sedang bersama yeoja lain dengan wajah bahagia.

"Ini." Entah darimana datangnya tiba-tiba sehelai saputangan sudah terulur di depan wajah Key. Saat Key menoleh, ia mendapati namja penjaga butik yang kemarin bertemu dengannya sudah berdiri di sana dengan penampilan yang tentusaja lain, ia terlihat sangat modis dan tampan. Dengan kaos berwarna kuning dan hoodie berwarna biru serta celana jeans berwana biru, dia nampak begitu segar dan manis.

Karena tidak ada respon dari Key, maka namja itu kemudian mengusapkan sapu tangannya di pipi Key. Key tersentak mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari namja yang bahkan baru sekali kemarin bertemu dengannya.

Namja itu tersenyum manis melihat ekspresi wajah Key yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dulu." namja itu menggandeng tangan Key dan mengajaknya keluar dari restoran. Key hanya mengekor, masih tanpa suara sedikitpun.

Namja itu mengajak Key ke taman yang tak jauh dari restoran. Setelah sampai, mereka berdua duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman itu.

"Ini minumlah, kuharap minuman ini bisa meringankan beban di hatimu."

"Gomawo." Key menerima minuman itu. Tertegun sebentar, kemudian meneguknya pelan-pelan.

"Sudah hampir dua puluh tahun aku tidak melakukan kegiatan ini." namja itu membuka pembicaraan.

Key menoleh ke arah namja itu. Memandangi wajah tenang yang sedang menerawang mengamati langit biru yang terlihat bersih dari awan.

"Kegiatan apa?" tanya Key. Sepertinya dia mulai terpancing untuk berkomunikasi dengan namja yang kemarin sempat menarik simpatinya.

"Pergi ke taman, bermain ayunan, ditemani dengan seorang yeoja cantik. Aku benar-benar merindukan masa-masa itu." ucap namja itu masih dengan tatapan menerawangnya.

"Dasar namja genit, dua puluh tahun yang lalu berarti kau masih balita, tapi kau sudah bisa menilai penampilan seorang yeoja, benar-benar tidak normal." komentar Key sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah namja itu.

"Kau ini, benar-benar tidak berubah, selalu menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa mendengarkan dahulu sampai selesai. " namja itu beranjak dari ayunan yang ia duduki.

"Hei kau, mau ke mana?" tanya Key sambil ikut beranjak dari ayunannya.

"Molla! Terserah aku mau ke mana. Bukan urusanmu." namja itu menjauh dari tempat Key berdiri.

"Hei ... tunggu ..." Key berusaha mengejar sang namja, tapi langkah namja itu lebih cepat. Ia sudah menghilang dari pandangan Key.

"Ia mengatakan, aku tidak berubah. Apa berarti, dulu dia sudah pernah mengenalku. Lagi pula, saat kuingat lagi, mengapa wajahnya, cara bicaranya dan senyumnya sepertinya sudah sangat kukenal. Dan lagi ... ayunan ... mengapa aku jadi teringat seseorang." batin Key sambil masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Tapi tidak mungkin itu dia, bukankah dia sudah ..." pandangan Key tiba-tiba kosong. Ia seperti merasakan sesuatu yang begitu membuatnya hampa.

"Tidak mungkin namja itu ... Onew oppa." lutut Key mendadak lemas.

**-J-O-Y-**

"Pakai dasimu yang benar Kyu. Dari tadi kulihat dasimu itu hanya kau tarik ke kiri dan ke kanan." Hyukkie melemparkan deathglare nya kepada Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung benar mengenakan dasi di lehernya.

"Mianhe noona, aku ini memang tidak bisa mengenakan dasi. Waktu sekolah dulu, aku selalu dibantu teman-temanku waktu memakainya." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tetap berusaha memakai dasinya dengan benar.

"Sini, noona bantu." Hyukkie sudah melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, tapi mendadak Donghae mendahului Hyukkie, berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun dan mulai memakaikan dasi di leher Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie tidak perlu repot-repot, biar aku saja yang mengurus bocah besar ini." ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum kepada Hyukkie. Tapi senyumnya langsung sirna begitu wajahnya sudah berhadapan dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Awas kau bocah setan. Berani kau menyentuh Hyukkie, jatah ramyunmu sebulan akan kukurangi." ancam Donghae sambil menyentak dasi Kyuhyun agak keras.

"Awww, appo hyung. Kau ini kenapa sih, aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa kepada noona, benar-benar namja aneh. Bahkan dia belum jadi yeojachingumu, tapi kau sudah seprotektif itu." potes Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lehernya.

"Apakah kalian sudah siap? Sekarang sudah jam 15.35. Terambat semenit saja, Direktur Joongwoon bisa mengamuk." ucap Hyukkie sambil menghampiri kedua namja yang masih berdebat tidak jelas.

"Kami sudah selesai Hyukkie. Kyu, cepat pakai jasmu. Kita segera berangkat." Donghae dan Hyukkie meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk merapikan rambutnya.

"Ne, kalian tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun mengambil dan mengenakan jasnya. Memandangi bayangan dirinya di cermin, memejamkan matanya, mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang ia miliki dan menanamkan rasa optimis di dalam hatinya.

"Aku pasti kuat." ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**-J-O-Y-**

Rumah luas Direktur Lee Joong Woon sudah disulap bagai sebuah hall pertemuan mewah dengan berbagai hiasan di sana-sini. Beberapa mobil-mobil bermerk nampak sudah terparkir dengan rapi di halaman yang besarnya hampir menyamai lapangan sepakbola itu.

Rumah luas itu kini nampak begitu ramai dengan hiruk pikuk para tamu maupun pelayan-pelayan tuan rumah yang silih berganti menyiapkan hidangan. Tak lupa tawa renyah tuan rumah yang terlihat begitu bersemangat menyambut tamu-tamu yang hampir semuanya merupakan kerabat dekat keluarga.

"Apakah Kyuhyun sudah datang chagi?" Joongwoon berbisik kepada istrinya yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan eommanya.

"Sepertinya belum yeobo, sejak tadi aku belum melihatnya." Wookie menjawab juga dengan cara berbisik agar tidak terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Awas saja kalau dia tidak datang, akan kuhajar dia." Joongwoon mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

"Sabar yeobo, aku yakin anak itu akan menepati janjinya." Wokkie mengelus lengan suaminya dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu utama, masuklah Kyuhyun dengan Donghae dan Hyukkie yang mengekor di belakangnya. Diiringi pandangan kagum dari para kerabat keluarga Lee, karena penampilan Kyuhyun yang begitu tampan dan elegan. Dengan kemeja warna biru muda bergaris, dasi warna biru polos, serta jas dan celana hitam, ditambah tubuh jenjang yang proporsional dan wajah tampan, membuat kharismanya memancar sempurna.

"Sicca eonnie, apakah itu calon suami Sungmin eonnie. Pantas saja. Kalau setampan itu akupun mau." bisik salah seorang yeoja muda kerabat Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun kagum.

"Benar Krystal ah, eonnie jadi ingin cepat menikah." balas eonnienya sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan dongsaengnya, memandang Kyuhyun penuh rasa kagum.

"Panjang umur anak itu, baru kita bicarakan sudah muncul." ucap Joongwoon sambil tersenyum lebar memandang Kyuhyun.

"Selamat sore Lee Ahjussi, Lee Ahjumma." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk sopan, mencoba memberi salam, diikuti oleh Donghae dan Hyukkie yang ada di belakangnya.

"Harus berapa kali aku memintamu untuk memanggilku Appa!" sembur Joongwoon sambil memadang ke arah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sengit.

"Mi...mianhe Appa, saya lupa." Kyuhyun kembali membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"Sana, jemput Minnie di kamarnya!" titah Joongwoon sambil menyerahkan kunci kamar Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ... saya tidak tahu yang mana kamar Sungmin noona." jawab Kyuhyun kebingungan.

Pletak

"Appo, Appa, kenapa anda menggeplak kepala saya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Yeobo, kenapa kau menggeplak kepala calon menantumu sendiri? Bagaimana kalau dia sampai pingsan atau amnesia?" tanya sang istri dengan wajah khawatir.

"Bocah ini mau membuat darah tinggiku kambuh chagi!" ucap Joongwoon.

"Memangnya apa yang saya lakukan Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti.

"Dasar kau ini, mengapa masih memanggil Minnie dengan sebutan noona ha? Ah, aku tidak tahu, itu panggilan sayangmu ke Minnie atau apa. Tapi mulai detik ini, kuminta jangan pernah panggil calon istrimu dengan sebutan noona. Arraseo!" jelas Joongwoon. Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil masih memegangi bekas geplakan Joongwoon di kepalanya.

"Yasudah, sana cepat jemput Minnie." titah Joongwoon. Kyuhyun pun menurut, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu, menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua tempat kamar Sungmin berada.

"Apes benar hari ini. Tadi hampir dicekik Donghae hyung, sekarang kepalaku kena geplak." gumam Kyuhyun sambil menoleh kesana kemari, mencari pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Ah mungkin itu." batin Kyuhyun saat melihat kamar pintu kamar yang menurutnya pantas menjadi pintu kamar Sungmin.

Perlahan Kyuhyun memasukkan anak kunci yang dibawanya. Beruntung tebakannya tepat, sekali putar pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya, yang menampilkan Sungmin yang masih mengenakan piyama tidur warna pink nya. Membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun sengit.

"Noona? Kenapa kau belum ganti baju?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu, lalu melangkah memasuki kamar Sungmin.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk bocah? Dan ma..mau apa kau?" Sungmin memelototi Kyuhyun yang malah melangkah lebih jauh masuk ke kamar Sungmin, kemudian duduk di ranjang Sungmin dan malah merebahkan diri di sana.

"Ke..kenapa kau malah tiduran di ranjangku, ha!" Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih asyik menerawang mengamati langit-langit kamar Sungmin.

"Mau kuceritakan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sungmin yang mendudukkan diri di kursi riasnya dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Aku tahu, noona tidak menyukaiku. Bahkan Noona mungkin sangat membenci pernikahan ini." mulai Kyuhyun sambil kembali menerawang, menjelajahi langit-langit kamar Sungmin. Sungmin masih terdiam, namun pandangan matanya kepada Kyuhyun sudah sedikit meredup.

"Aku ini memang bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya namja aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupanmu. Dan aku juga sangat sadar akan hal itu. Aku yakin kau pernah berpikir bahwa aku adalah sampah yang hanya bisa menyusahkanmu." lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih terdiam, memandangi Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memejamkan mata sambil berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Aku juga tidak pernah berharap dengan sebuah pernikahan yang dipaksakan seperti ini. Rasanya begitu berat dan menyiksa." Kyuhyun masih memjamkan matanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melarikan diri. Kenapa kau malah datang hari ini? Kau ini masih muda, aku yakin kau masih punya banyak impian selain harus menikahi yeoja yang sudah kelewat umur untuk menikah sepertiku ini." tanya Sungmin

Kyuhyun tersenyum, membuka matanya, kemudian beringsut duduk bersila di atas ranjang Sungmin.

"Orang tuaku meninggal saat usiaku baru menginjak sepuluh tahun. Setelah itu aku hidup di panti asuhan bersama anak-anak yatim yang lain. Kami hidup dalam kekurangan, tapi kami selalu berusaha tersenyum, membesarkan hati satu sama lain, dan saling mengibur."

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, akhirnya, tiba saatnya aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku di bangku sekolah. Sejak kecil aku sudah bercita-cita ingin mejadi seorang dokter, melanjutkan perjuangan appaku semasa hidupnya. Tapi entah mengapa, aplikasi beasiswaku malah membuatku diterima di jurusan arsitektur."Kyuhyun kembali memberi jeda ceritanya, kemudian tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin.

"Akhirnya aku meninggalkan panti asuhan karena aku tidak ingin memberatkan semua orang di sana. Aku berusaha mencari tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan di kota Seoul untuk membiayai kuliahku. Kemudian, aku bertemu dengan Manager Lee. Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik. Memberiku pekerjaan sebagai penyanyi tetap di kafenya, juga memberiku tumpangan tempat tinggal gratis di apartemennya. Aku begitu berhutang budi kepadanya."

Sungmin beranjak, kemudian berpindah duduk di ranjangnya, tepat di samping tempat Kyuhyun berada.

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Lalu aku bertemu dengan yeojachinguku, Hyorin, dia adalah hobaeku di kampus. Seorang yeoja sederhana yang begitu manis dan bisa mengerti keadaanku yang seperti ini. Aku bahkan masih tidak percaya kalau yeoja sepertinya mau bersama dengan namja sepertiku."

"Jujur saja, kau ini tampan, aku yakin itu salah satu alasan yeojachingumu itu mau menerimamu." ucap Sungmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan aku tampan secara terang-terangan di hadapanku, noona. Bahkan Hyorin pun belum pernah melakukannya. " ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuat kedua pipi Sungmin merona.

"Sudah, lanjutkan saja ceritamu." potong Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum, sejenak ia memandangi Sungmin yang masih berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ya, akupun berpacaran dengan Hyorin, bernyanyi di kafe Manager Lee setiap malam, sambil tetap sibuk dengan kuliahku."

"Hidupmu sepertinya membosankan." cibir Sungmin.

"Kau ini selalu saja mengomentariku seenaknya." ucap Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Lanjutkan." potong Sungmin kembali, Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kisah selanjutnya, kau juga terlibat di dalamnya noona. Itu adalah hal paling tidak masuk akal yang kutemui dalam hidupku. Pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang memaki-makiku di atas panggung, membuatku merasa begitu malu sekaligus bersalah. Malam itu juga untuk pertama kali aku harus tidur sambil memeluk seorang yeoja, yang sekaligus merampas ciuman pertamaku." ucap Kyuhyun dengan penekanan lebih tinggi di akhir kalimatnya.

"Nada ucapanmu seakan-akan menuduhku kalau aku ini yeoja mesum yang mencuri ciuman pertamamu. Asal kau tahu ya, kau ini bukan satu-satunya pihak yang dirugikan. Ciuman malam itu juga ciuman pertamaku. Ah ... aku benar-benar menyesal memberikan ciuman pertamaku kepada namja sepertimu, mana aku tidak sadar lagi, aku benar-benar tidak menikmatinya." cerocos Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan deathglarenya yang imut.

"Yang benar saja, masak yeoja setua noona belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa rasa berdosa.

Pletak.

"Appo ...appo... ya ampun, kepalaku tersayang."Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang barusaja digeplak Sungmin.

"Sudah, cepat teruskan ceritamu." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih mengelus kepalanya sambil mempoutkan bibir tebalnya.

"Sekertaris Lee mengatakan kalau Direktur Lee adalah orang yang keras. Beliau tidak segan menggunakan cara apapun untuk melaksanakan apa yang beliau inginkan." lanjut Kyuhyun, kali ini ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Ne, aku tahu. Appa memang orang yang sangat keras dan tidak bisa ditentang. Aku sendiri sejak kecil tidak pernah berani menentangnya." sambung Sungmin.

"Dan kata Sekretaris Lee, kalau aku menentang keinginannya kali ini, mungkin beliau bisa melakukan hal yang tidak baik kepadaku. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kalau itu beliau lakukan kepadaku, tapi bagaimana kalau beliau juga mengganggu Manajer Lee. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan sesuatu terjadi kepadanya maupun bisnisnya." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam, sibuk dalam alam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, ayo lamar aku sekarang, besok kita menikah." ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sendu, sementara Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan heran bercampur bingung.

"Noo...noona, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang kau takut Appaku mengganggu Manajer Lee, dan itu memang sangat berkemungkinan terjadi. Lagi pula aku sudah menyerah dengan kisah cintaku. Sudah tidak ada yang harus kukejar lagi, semua sudah berakhir." Sungmin memandang kosong ke arah dinding.

"Noona benar-benar menyukai namja itu ya." tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Sungmin hanya terdiam, namun nampak dua bulir air mata menuruni pipi mulusnya.

Melihat itu, reflek Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, menyandarkan wajah Sungmin ke dada bidangnya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya harus merelakan orang yang kita cintai bersama orang lain. Meskipun tidak seratus persen sama, tapi semalam aku juga mengalami patah hati. Hanya bedanya, aku yang menyakiti orang yang kucintai. Aku memutuskan yeojachinguku, noona. Rasanya sakit sekali. Mungkin lebih perih dari apa yang kau alami."

Sungmin menarik wajahnya dari dada Kyuhyun, memandang Kyuhyun sendu. Perlahan Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka, nampaklah wajah Key dan sang eomma, Wookie yang menampakkan ekspresi kaget.

"Aduh, eonnie, sekarang bukan waktunya bermesraan. Kalian ini, begitu tidak sabaran. Bukankah mulai besok kalian bisa bermesraan sepuasnya." omel Key sambil membawa sebuah gauh pengantin ke kamar Sungmin.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah saling menjauh dengan wajah sama-sama merah.

"Benar kata dongsaengmu Min. Semua kerabat sudah menunggu acara lamaranmu, tapi mengapa kau bahkan masih mengenakan piyamamu?" sang eomma ikut mengomel kemudian menghampiri lemarai pakaian Sungmin dan mengambil sebuah gaun warna biru tua dari sana.

"Ne...ne...aku akan siap dalam sepuluh menit. Sekarang, tolong semuanya keluar dari kamarku" ucap Sungmin sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandinya masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

**T.B.C**

* * *

Wah ... akhirnya chapter 5 bisa saya update juga ... hiks...hiks ... *terharu*... wkwkwk ... saya lagi lebai ni ...

Chap ini sudah ada Kyumin moment nya walaupun hanya sedikit ... semoga tidak mengecewakan ne ...

Oiya ... saya lagi seneng ni ... gara-gara banyak Kyumin Moment di SS5 Tokyo ...

kya...kya...kya ...

* * *

Saya usahakan update cepat, terus ikuti ya ...

Gomawo untuk para reader yang sudah berkenan memberikan review untuk ff gaje saya ini :

1. kyuro : wkwkwk ... usul chingu bagus juga ...

2. kim. yuisa : sabar ya chingu ... masalah itu ... masih rahasia ne ...

3. Tiasicho : mian ... ini baru persiapan lamarannya Kyu ke Min ... sabar ya chingu ... ni udah saya update ...

4. ChoLee : ini sudah saya lanjut chingu ...

5. miss key : iya ni ... ampe istrinya cemburu ... wkwkwkwk ... life after marriage nya ga bisa di chap ini, mianhe chingu ...

6. keykyu : semoga Kyumin moment di chap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya chingu ...

7. Ai Rin Lee : yang jelas tidak di chap ini chingu ... mianhe ...

8. Emily park : ini sudah saya lanjut chingu ...

9. Lee's child : pas nulis part itu saya juga sempat ngebayangin wajahnya Key pas tersepona ama Onew ... ...he...he... ini sudah dilanjut ... gomawo semangatnya ...

10. parkhyun : mianhe baru bisa update sekarang chingu ...

11. Kezia : ga apa-apa kok chingu ... semoga chingu tetep berkenan ngasih review di chap-chap selanjutnya ... Gomawo. Untuk Onkey nya ... saya masih belum memutuskan mereka bakal nikah atau enggak... jadi silakan ikuti terus ya ... mianhe ya chingu ... updatenya ga bisa cepet

12. Cho Yooae : oke deh chingu ...

13. wuhan : maklum, ni eomma pengen cepet punya cucu ... he...he...he...

14. abilhikmah : ditunggu aja ya chingu ...

15. Minhyunni1318 : gomawo chingu ... semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ne ...

16. audrey musaena : setuju sama chingu ...

17. kimteechul : Ni dah dilanjut chingu ...

18. ZaAra evilKyu : wkwkwk ... ditunggu aja ya chingu ...

19. arisatae : sabar ya chingu ... di chap ini udah ada sedikit Kyumin moment nya kok ... semoga ga mengecewakan.

20. chjiwn : ni sudah saya update chingu ...

21. Iamclouds : salam kenal juga chingu ... gomawo sudah menyukai ff saya ini ... untuk yang itu ... masih saya rahasiakan ...he..he...

22. aira : ni dah diupdate chingu ...

23. Canara Nadia : wkwkwk ... ditunggu aja ya chingu ...

* * *

(Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer)

Terima kasih juga untuk reader yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow ff saya ini.

Jangan lupa review untuk chap ini ya...

**ThanKYU…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dilarang copy paste ff ini**_

_**Dilarang bash cast di ff ini**_

_**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ff ini adalah milik saya**_

_**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, SNSD, Sistar, 2AM, Shinee, 2PM, etc**_

_**Warning : GS, gaje, typho, aneh, membosankan, kurang romantis, bahasa dan tanda baca tidak sesuai EYD, dll**_

_**BECAUSE OF SONG**_

_**-**_**J-O-Y-**

* * *

Acara lamaran itu berlangsung khidmad. Semua yang hadir nampak antusias. Bahkan saat semua kerabat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah namja kaya ataupun berkedudukan, mereka tetap sangat menghargai Kyuhyun.

Hingga akhirnya, semua ketakutan Kyuhyun bahwa ia tidak akan diterima di tengah keluarga jetset itu sirna sudah. Semuanya begitu menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Tidak ada pandangan mencibir atau merendahkan.

Tak terasa, pesta lamaran akhirnya selesai diselenggarakan. Semua tamu kerabat sudah meninggalkan kediaman Lee. Namun rupanya keluarga Lee masih harus disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahan yang akan diselenggarakan keesokan harinya. Salahkan saja Direktur Lee yang terlampau semangat untuk menikahkan puteri sulungnya, sehingga membuat semua anggota keluarganya kalang kabut.

"Tuan Lee, Nyonya Lee, kami mohon diri dulu." pamit Hyukkie saat mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan suami istri Lee yang masih sibuk memberi aba-aba para pekerja untuk mendekorasi halaman rumah mereka yang begitu luas itu.

"Sekretaris Lee, kau dilarang pulang malam ini, begitu juga dengan temanmu itu, siapa namamu?" tanya Direktur Lee sambil memegang keningnya, berusaha untuk mengingat, padahal jelas-jelas dia tidak tahu dan belum berkenalan dengan Donghae.

"Lee Dong Hae imnida." Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk sopan kepada suami istri Lee.

"Wah ... sopan sekali, apakah dia namjachingumu Hyukkie ah." tanya Nyonya Lee sambil tersenyum menggoda Hyukkie.

"Ahni Nyonya Lee, dia temannya Kyuhyun. Kami juga baru kenal beberapa hari terakhir ini." jawab Hyukkie dengan wajah memerah. Sementara Donghae memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"Ehm ... nah Hyukkie ah, Donghae ah, malam ini kalian menginap di rumahku. Hyukkie, kau temani Minnie relaksasi dan menyiapkan diri untuk besok. Begitu juga dengan kau Donghae ah, temani calon menantuku untuk menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkannya untuk pernikahan." titah Direktur Lee Joong Woon sambil menepuk bahu Donghae kemudian berbalik meninggalkan keduanya, bahkan sebelum Hyukkie maupun Donghae sempat mengajukan keberatan atas keinginan Direktur Lee yang terkesan memaksa itu.

"Nah, Hyukkie, sekarang pergilah ke kamar Minnie, kemudian ajak dia ke di lantai 3. Di sana sudah ada terapis yang akan melayani kalian. Kalian berdua, lakukanlah perawatan di sana. Selain Minnie, kau juga harus tampil cantik Hyukkie ah, sebab besok kau akan menjadi pengiring Minnie. Untuk Donghae ah, bantulah Kyuhyun menyiapkan diri untuk besok. Siapkan juga dirimu untuk menjadi pengiring pengantin pria. Kalian sudah paham?" tanya sang Nyonya besar.

"Kalau boleh tahu, di mana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin noona sekarang?" tanya Donghae memberanikan diri.

"Molla, aku juga tidak tahu. Tolong kalian cari ne ... Nah, aku ke sana dulu." Nyonya Lee pun berlalu dari hadapan HaeHyuk yang sekali lagi hanya bisa ber sweat drop ria mendapati perlakuan seenaknya dari pasangan suami istri Lee itu.

"Padahal kita belum bilang iya." gerutu Donghae sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang memang gatal, mungkin digigit nyamuk.

"Ne, begitulah Tuan dan Nyonya Lee." ucap Hyukkie lemas.

"Kita cari dari mana Hyukkie ah? Hah ... sebaiknya kutelpon Kyuhyun saja." Donghae mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

**-J-O-Y-**

"Hah...hah...hah... Kurasa di sini aman Kyu. Hanya aku dan Key yang tahu tempat ini. Dan kurasa Key sedang disibukkan oleh eomma untuk membantu persiapan pesta penikahan kita besok. Jadi setidaknya sampai tengah malam nanti kita bisa beristirahat sebentar." Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah kain yang terlihat sudah cukup tua, yang dihamparkan di atas lantai di sudut ruangan.

"Tapi noona, apakah tidak apa-apa kita bersembunyi di sini, sementara semua orang sedang menyiapkan pesta kita?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu, namun sesaat kemudian ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Kau tahu, badanku sudah sangat lelah sesore ini harus melakukan semua kegiatan itu. Apalagi tadi hampir semua kerabatku bertanya tentang cerita pertemuan kita, bagaimana aku tidak pusing karenannya. Terlebih sepupuku, si Jessica dan Krystal yang sangat antusias bertanya tentang dirimu, benar-benar menyebalkan." gerutu Sungmin panjang sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Apa noona sedang cemburu?" goda Kyuhyun yang sukses menghasilkan blushing cantik di wajah Sungmin.

"Jangan mimpi bocah. Kau ini sangat jauh dari tipe idealku, mana mungkin aku sampai harus capek-capek cemburu untukmu." balas Sungmin yang sudah mempoutkan bibir shape M nya semonyong mungkin. Kyuhyun mendengus mendengarnya, sepertinya ia sedikit kesal dikatai seperti itu oleh Sungmin.

"Lalu sekarang kita mau apa di sini?" ucap Kyuhyun yang memilih mengedarkan pandangannya meneliti ruangan yang menurutnya lebih pantas digunakan sebagai gudang itu.

"Tentusaja tidur. Sejak aku kecil, kalau aku ngambek aku pasti ke sini untuk tidur." Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang ada di belakang mereka.

Kyuhyun menoleh memandang Sungmin yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya. Terlihat Sungmin sudah nyaris tertidur dengan posisi yang terlihat kurang nyaman.

Tanpa berkata apapun Kyuhyun menarik pelan kepala Sungmin dan menyandarkannya ke bahunya. Merasa sedikit terusik, Sungmin pun membuka matanya. Dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati kepalanya yang sudah tersandar sempurna di bahu tegap namja yang beberapa jam lagi akan menjadi suaminya itu.

"Aku pinjamkan bahuku untuk malam ini. Tidurlah yang nyenyak noona." ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Go ... gomawo Kyu." jawab Sungmin lirih, tersirat sedikit rasa gugup di sana.

Sesaat kemudian hanya terdengar dengkuran halus yang berpadu harmoni antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ya, keduanya sudah tertidur, mungkin karena terlalu lelah dengan aktivitas mereka hari itu.

**-J-O-Y-**

"Apa, semalaman mereka tidak ada di kamar ..." pagi yang tenang itu tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit riuh, lantaran sang tuan besar, Lee Joong Woon yang murka akibat putrinya dan calon menantunya yang tidak ditemukan di kamar mereka.

"Cari mereka sampai ketemu. Awas saja kalau mereka berani melarikan diri." Joongwoon masih terlihat naik pitam.

"Menurut saya, Nona Sungmin dan Tuan Kyuhyun masih berada di rumah ini, sebab tidak ada seorangpun penjaga gerbang yang melihat nona Sungmin maupun Tuan Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah." lapor sang kepala keamanan di rumah itu.

"Kalau begitu, instruksikan seluruh anak buahmu untuk menggeledah seluruh rumah ini sampai menemukan mereka Taecyeon ssi, kau mengerti!" titah sang direktur, kemudian beralih kepada Donghae dan Hyukkie yang tak kalah takut melihat kemarahan Joongwoon.

"Arraseo Direktur. Saya permisi dulu." pamit Taecyeon sambil membungkukkan dirinya, menghormat sopan kepada Joongwoon.

"Hn." jawab Joongwoon singkat dengan posisi membelakangi. Kini pandangan Joongwoon tertuju pada Donghae.

"Donghae ah, apakah semalaman kau tidak bertemu dengan bocah itu?" tanya Joongwoon kepada Donghae yang sudah menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah namja setengah baya itu.

"Mianhe Direktur, kami sudah mencari mereka selama berjam-jam, namun kami tidak berhasil menemukannya. Kami juga sudah berusaha menghubungi handphone mereka, mungkin handphone mereka tertinggal di kamar." Hyukkie mewakili Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Joongwoon.

"Hah...padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, tapi mengapa selalu saja ada halangan untuk menikahkan Minnie." Joongwoon menghela napas, kemudian memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Yeobo, kita harus berpikiran positif. Aku yakin, pernikahan Minnie akan berjalan lancar hari ini." Wookie mendudukkan diri di samping suaminya sambil mengelus bahu sang suami dengan lembut.

**-J-O-Y-**

Hari sudah beranjak menjadi siang. Tamu-tamu undangan pun sudah mulai berdatangan di kediaman keluarga Lee. Namun sampai saat itu juga, kedua mempelai pengantin belum juga ditemukan.

"Kau belum juga menemukan mereka Taecyeon ssi?" tanya Joongwoon sambil menatap sang kepala kemanan dengan wajah gusar.

"Mianhe Direktur. Maafkah kebodohan saya dan anak buah saya yang belum juga menemukan mereka. Padahal seisi rumah ini sudah kami sisir, tapi kami tidak berhasil mendapatkan keberadaan mereka." Teacyeon membungkuk semakin dalam.

"Sudahlah,berharap saja pernikahan putriku ini tetap bisa berjalan lancar. Sebab kalau tidak, maka kau dan seluruh anak buahmu akan kupecat." ucap Joongwoon dingin, kemudian meninggalkan Taecyeon yang masih setia membungkukkan diri, sekalipun sang atasan sudah meninggalkan tempat itu.

**-J-O-Y-**

Ruangan seperti gudang itu terlihat temaram akibat cahaya matahari yang hanya dapat sedikit menyapa ke dalamnya.

Seorang yeoja nampak sedang mengejap-ngejapkan matanya akibat seberkas cahaya yang secara konsisten sudah menghangatkan kelopak matanya. Yeoja itu menggeliat kecil, kemudian meraba sebuah benda hangat dan empuk yang menjadi alas kepalanya selama tidur.

Saat menyadari apa yang dipegangnya, yeoja itu membuka matanya lebar, meyakinkan benda apa yang sudah menahan kepalanya semalaman ini.

"Aigo ... Kyu ... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin, yeoja itu sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat menahan sakit di bagian perutnya.

"Aww ... aku sedikit kram noona." Kyuhyun memaksakan senyumnya sambil meraba perutnya yang rupanya semalaman itu sudah setia menyangga kepala Sungmin selama tertidur.

"Kau ini, kenapa menjadikan perutmu sebagai bantalku." omel Sungmin sambil perlahan mengelus area perut Kyuhyun lembut.

"Tidak apa, sebentar lagi pasti sembuh." ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Jinjja?" tanya Sungmin sambil membantu Kyuhyun duduk.

"Ne." Kyuhyun mengangguk, membuat Sungmin merasa sedikit lega.

"Noona, jam berapa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat menyadari terangnya cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah ruangan itu.

Sungmin menatap jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangannya.

"Aigo ... jam sepuluh Kyu ...padahal pernikahan kita ..."

"Jam sepuluh..." ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Ayo cepat noona, sebelum Direktur mengamuk, kita harus sudah sampai di sana."

"Ne...tapi bagaimana dengan perutmu?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir." Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri.

Mereka berlari kecil meninggalkan gudang itu menuju ke dalam kediaman Lee yang berjarak hampir 500 meter dari gudang yang mereka tempati.

"Hosh ... hosh ... kita langsung ke kamarku. Hosh ... pakai baju pengantin dan langsung menuju tempat resepsi." titah Sungmin sambil masih tetap berlari.

"Ne ..." sahut Kyuhyun meniyakan.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit berlari, akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Lee. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin. Ternyata semua pelayan dirumah itu sudah sibuk melayani tamu, hingga tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan Sungmin di sana, dan perias pengantinnya, entah mengapa tak satupun ada di kamar Sungmin. Menurut perkiraan Sungmin, pasti mereka ditempatkan di ruang salon dan spa milik keluarga mereka. Tapi jujur saja, Sungmin lebih suka berdandan sendiri, karena baginya, saat dia didandani perias, rasanya akan sangat membosankan.

Sungmin mengambil busana pengantinnya, dan mengenakannya asal, tentu saja di depan mata Kyuhyun, membuat namja muda itu berkali-kali harus menelan ludahnya saat matanya tak sengaja melihat tubuh indah Sungmin yang terekspos dihadapannya. Sungmin yang gugup karena ketakutannya kepada sang appa tentusaja tidak menyadari hal itu. Fokusnya sekarang hanya menyelesaikan riasannya secepat mungkin dan segera hadir di tempat resepsi.

"Kyu, bisa minta tolong benahi bagian belakang gaunku." pinta Sungmin yang sedikit kesusahan saat membenahi gaun panjangnya nan seksi itu.

"Te .. tentu saja noona." Kyuhyun sedikit gugup, namun ia memberanikan diri melakukan apa yang Sungmin minta.

"Selesai. Sekarang kita ke kamar sebelah, aku yakin bajumu di sana." Sungmin menggandeng Kyuhyun ke kamar yang ada di samping kamarnya. Sungmin menghampiri sebuah lemari besar dan mengambil sebuah tuxedo putih yang tergantung di sana.

"Semalam appa mengatakan kalau kau diminta menempati kamar ini, dan aku juga melihat seorang pelayan yang memasukkan pakaian ini kemari." Sungmin melepas kancing kemeja Kyuhyun satu persatu, membuat perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi bercampur aduk, antara berdebar, malu dan gugup.

"Biar aku yang melepasnya sendiri noona." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang jemari Sungmin lembut. Sesat pandangan mereka beradu, membuat keduanya merasakan desiran aneh di dada masing-masing.

"Mianhe ... aku siapkan tuxedomu dulu." Sungmin menurunkan tuxedo itu dan menaruhnya di atas ranjang. Dengan sedikit canggung, Kyuhyun mulai melepas kemejanya dan menggantinya dengan setelan tuxedo itu.

"Sebentar Kyu." Sungmin merapikan busana Kyuhyun yang sedikit kurang rapi. Sekali lagi desiran aneh dirasakan keduanya.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meninggalkan kamar itu dan bergegas menuju ke halaman tempat penyelenggaraan resepsi. Nampak ratusan tamu undangan sudah memadati tempat itu. Tentu saja yang diundang di sana bukanlah orang sembarangan, melainkan relasi-relasi dari perusahaan dan anak perusahaan keluarga Lee yang merupakan salah satu keluarga jetset dan juga terpandang itu.

"Minnie ah, Kyuhyun ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga. Kalian ini darimana saja?" sambut sang eomma sambil berlinangan air mata. Kemudian memeluk Kyumin satu persatu.

"Eomma ini kenapa sih?" tanya Sungmin heran melihat sikap eommanya yang terkadang begitu berlebihan.

"Tentu saja eomma senang, berarti appamu tidak jadi mengamuk seperti orang kalap." ucap Wookie sambil melihat suaminya yang sedang memperhatikan mereka bertiga dari belakang.

"Appa, kau ke..."

GREP

Ucapan Sungmin tidak terselesaikan akibat pelukan Joongwoon yang terlampau erat kepada putri sulungnya itu.

"Gomawo Minnie ... Appa bahagia sekali, akhirnya kau menikah juga ... hiks ... Appa sungguh terharu Minnie." Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Wookie sweatdrop melihat tingkah sang appa yang sudah terlampau aneh.

Setelah puas memeluk putrinya, akhirnya pelukan Joongwoon beralih kepada Kyuhyun yang juga masih kebingungan menghadapi situasi itu.

"Gomawo Kyu ... gomawo karena kau mau menikah dengan putriku ... hiks ... akhirnya impianku mempunyai menantu terkabul juga setelah sekian lama menanti ..." tangis Joongwoon sambil tetap memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Sudahlah appa, saya juga senang menjadi menantu anda." jawab Kyu berusaha menyenangkan hati Joongwoon agar pelukan erat itu segera dilepaskan. Tapi bukannya dilepaskan, pelukan Joongwoon malah semakin erat, membuat Kyuhyun nyaris kehabisan napas.

"Yeobo, kau ini mengapa malah memeluk-meluk calon menantumu di depanku." ucap Wookie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, sepertinya dia cemburu melihat ulah suaminya.

"Hah ... eomma, appa, berhetilah bertindak aneh." potong Key, berusaha menyudahi live action 'horor' yang tersaji di depannya.

Sontak Joongwoon melepaskan Kyuhyun dan memasang wajah datarnya kembali, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

"Ne, jangan biarkan tamu-tamu menunggu terlalu lama." ucap Joongwoon lalu berjalan mendahului keluarganya dan Kyuhyun yang masih sweatdrop melihat ulahnya.

"Dasar Appa aneh, oiya, Hyukkie eonnie, kemarilah, ayo kita bersiap. " ucap Key meminta Hyukkie bersiap untuk menjadi pengiring pada acara pernikahan itu.

**-J-O-Y-**

Setelah mengucapkan janji untuk saling mencintai sehidup semati, maka Kyuhyun dan Sungmin resmi sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Diiringi tangis bahagia dari suami istri Lee dan dengusan sebal dari Key yang merasa kedua orang tuanya sudah sangat berlebihan dan keterlaluan.

Ucapan selamat datang tanpa henti dari semua hadirin yang hadir di sana. Beberapa wartawan nampak mengabadikan momen itu. Benar-benar pesta yang sangat meriah dan terlihat berkelas.

**T.B.C**

* * *

Mianhe, saya baru bisa update chap 6 sekarang.

Saya sebenarnya masih kurang pede sama chap ini. Tapi karena sudah terlalu lama ga update , akhirnya saya beranikan untuk update, meskipun seadanya. Semoga readerdeul ga terlalu kecewa ...

Akhir-akhir ini lumayan banyak Kyumin moment di airport ... senangnya ...

Oke deh, met baca aja ...

* * *

Gomawo untuk para reader yang sudah berkenan memberikan review untuk ff gaje saya ini, saya tidak menyangka, yang review sebanyak ini. Gomawo ...gomawo ...gomawo ...gomawo...gomawo *bow* untuk para reviewer sekalian:

**= keykyu = im Alfera = nurichan4 = kang young jin = prfvckgyu = kyuro = abilhikmah = Minhyunni1318 = **

**= Kezia98 = ajid Kyumin = Tiasicho = kim. yuisa = PaboGirl = arisatae = ZaAra evilKyu = Sifa = kyutmin = **

**= Lee AeRaa = mika. marvelysa = lalakms = kyunnie = kimteechul = Febbyanka lamadi = Guest =**

** = Heldamagnae = bynbkyoung = dzdubunny =**

* * *

(Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer)

Terima kasih juga untuk reader yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow ff saya ini.

Jangan lupa review untuk chap ini ya...

**ThanKYU…**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dilarang copy paste ff ini**_

_**Dilarang bash cast di ff ini**_

_**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ff ini adalah milik saya**_

_**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, SNSD, Sistar, 2AM, Shinee, 2PM, etc**_

_**Warning : GS, gaje, typho, aneh, membosankan, kurang romantis, bahasa dan tanda baca tidak sesuai EYD, dll**_

_**BECAUSE OF SONG**_

_**-**_**J-O-Y-**

* * *

Makan malam pertama Kyuhyun bersama keluarga Lee. Nampak sekali ia masih begitu canggung dalam berinteraksi dengan keluarga yeoja yang secara ajaib sudah menjadi istrinya itu.

"Nah Kyu, kau sekarang sudah resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Lee. Mulai sekarang, jangan lupa untuk memanggil kami Appa dan Eomma, dan juga jangan pernah memanggil Minnie dengan sebutan noona lagi." buka Tuan Lee sambil memandang tajam ke arah menantunya.

"Ne Appa, saya mengerti." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Oiya Kyu, Minnie, kami sudah menyiapkan beberapa alternatif bulan madu. Kalian bisa memilih mau ke Bangkok, Macau, Bali, Swiss, Hawai, atau Hokaido?" tanya Nyonya Lee dengan wajah sumringah.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlihat saling memandang tanpa berbicara satu patah kata pun.

"Eonnie, Kyu, kenapa malah saling memandang? Jangan berpikiran mesum di sini. Nanti teruskan di kamar kalian." potong Key menginterupsi kegiatan saling pandang Kyumin.

PLETAK

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Key, hasil karya dari sang eonnie Sungmin yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Awww... appo ... eomma... hiks...aku dianiaya eonnie..." adu Key.

"Key, sudahlah, jangan goda eonnie dan kakak iparmu lagi!" lerai sang eomma sambil mengelus kepala Key.

Keluarga itupun kembali makan dengan tenang.

"Ehm...bolehkan kami tidak memutuskan tempat bulan madu itu sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun sekonyong-konyong.

"Ne, pikirkan baik-baik. Cari lokasi yang menurut kalian paling romantis, sehingga saat pulang nanti, kalian sudah membawakan aegya untuk kami." ucap sang appa dengan ekspresi datarnya, membuat Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin merona.

"Aku selesai, bolehkah aku istirahat sekarang?" tanya Sungmin sambil merapikan alat makannya.

"Tentusaja. Kyu, sana temani istrimu!" titah sang eomma.

"Mwoo, aku mau tidur sendiri." Jawab Sungmin sambil berdiri.

"Tidak boleh!" jawab sang appa, eomma dan dongsaengnya serempak. Mendengar itu Sungmin pun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

Melihat kejadian itu, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Kajja Minnie ah, kita ke kamar! Appa, eomma, Key, kami istirahat dulu." Kyuhyun berucap sopan lalu membungkuk ke arah keluarga barunya itu.

"Ne, semangat ya Kyu!" ucap ketiga anggota keluarga Lee itu.

Detik berikutnya, dengan lembut digandenganya jemari istrinya, kemudian dibimbingnya menuju kamar pengantin mereka yang tak lain adalah kamar Sungmin sendiri. Dan entah mengapa, tidak ada penolakan sedikitpun dari Sungmin, bahkan rona merah justru nampak jelas dari kedua pipi halusnya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang ne!" sekali lagi Key berusaha menggoda eonnie dan kakak iparnya itu.

**Sungmin POV**

Apa-apaan ini, kenapa aku tidak bisa melawan saat Kyuhyun menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku ke kamar. Bahkan aku tidak bisa melawan saat Key menggodaku sekali lagi. Entah mengapa, tangan ini terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. Dan juga, mengapa aku merasa Kyuhyun, bocah itu tiba-tiba terlihat dewasa dan begitu keren. Bahkan lebih keren dari Siwon oppa. Oh no, jangan sampai aku jatuh pada pesona bocah ini, jangan sampai aku kalah dengannya.

Aku baru sadar dari lamunanku saat kami berdua sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar. Kulihat Kyuhyun membukanya perlahan dan dengan masih menggandeng tanganku memasuki kamarku perlahan, ahni, sepertinya ini sekarang sudah menjadi kamarku dengannya.

"Minnie ah, apa kau capek?" suara itu dengan lembut menyapa pendengaranku. Membawaku benar-benar kembali pada alam nyata.

"Sopan sedikit bocah, panggil aku noona, arraseo!" jawabku sedikit tersinggung dengan panggilan yang ia tujukan kepadaku.

"Mianhe, tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Appa dan Eomma, tidak akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan noona." kilahnya sambil memandang lembut kepadaku.

"Terserahlah, aku capek, mau tidur, eh apa-apaan ini?" ucapku sambil memandang menyusuri kamarku yang terlihat begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aku bahkan sudah hampir tidak mengenali kamar pink ku yang sekarang sudah dihiasi dengan begitu banyak bunga, lilin yang menyala di sana sini, dan aroma bunga lavender yang menenangkan terasa mendominasi ruangan ini.

Dan yang paling parah adalah ranjangku. Ranjang yang spreinya sudah berganti dari pink menjadi putih bersih, ditaburi kelopak bunga mawar merah segar dan dilengkapi dengan kain tipis yang kurasa adalah ...lingerie ... ya ampun ... apa-apaan ini. Wajahku terasa panas memandang pakaian itu yang terlipat dengan rapi di sana.

"Apa ini, pakaian dalam?" tanya Kyu sekonyong-konyong sambil mengangkat lingerie transparan berwarna hitam itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Jangan dilihat. Ah, ini pasti kerjaan eomma dan Key!" seruku sambil merebut kain itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti seksi sekali kalau mengenakannya Minnie." ucapnya lengkap dengan seringaian yang baru pertama kali kulihat di bibirnya. Terlihat begitu tampan sekaligus menakutkan. Aku sedikit merinding saat melihatnya.

"K...kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam Kyu!" ucapku takut-takut.

"Kenapa? Aku ini kan suamimu, memangnya salah kalau berpikir macam-macam tentangmu?" ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Wajahku benar-benar begitu panas saat ini.

"K...Kyu...Kyu... jangan." ucapku semakin ketakutan.

"Hap. Kau tertipu." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar kepadaku. Perlahan ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku. Sedikit lega, tapi ada sebersit rasa kecewa, eh ... kecewa ... ada apa denganku, harusnya perasaan lega saja yang kurasakan.

"Kau ini, menyebalkan." ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Waeyo? Kecewa?" tanyanya seperti bisa membaca pikiranku dan kembali memandang ke arah ranjang.

"Eh, apalagi ini?" ucapnya sambil memungut sebuah majalah dan asyik membuka-bukanya. Namun sesaat kemudian kulihat wajahnya memerah. Majalah apa yang sebenarnya yang ia baca ... jangan-jangan ...ma...majalah yadong...ya ampun, aku harus segera merebutnya. Dan besok aku harus membuat perhitungan kepada Eomma dan Key, apalagi kalau bocah ini sampai punya pemikiran mesum gara-gara majalah ini.

"Kemarikan majalah itu Kyu, sini!" ucapku sambil berusaha merebut majalah itu darinya.

"Sebentar Minnie ah, ini baru seru." ucapnya sambil mengelak.

"Awas kau, kau tidak boleh membaca majalah itu. Berikan padaku Kyu." bukannya memberikan majalah itu, ia malah berlarian kesana kemari sambil tetap membaca majalah mengerikan itu.

"Jadi Minnie suka membaca yang beginian."ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan seringaian itu lagi dan sedikit kerlingan menggoda kepadaku.

"Itu bukan milikku, itu pasti kerjaan Key dan eomma. Sini Kyu kemarikan!" ucapku sambil terus mengejarnya ke atas ranjang.

"Ambil saja kalau bisa ... wek!" ucapnya sambil megejekku. Dan kesempatan itupun kugunakan untuk menubruknya, namun hal itu justru membuat kami berdua hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh di atas ranjang dengan posisi dia yang berada di atasku.

GUBRAK

Suara keras itu aku yakin terdengar sampai keluar kamar.

Selama beberapa saat aku dan Kyu terdiam, otak kami seperti blank dan tidak bisa berpikir. Bahkan bibir kami nyaris bersentuhan.

"Mi ... mianhe Minnie." ucapnya saat tersadar dengan keadaan kami. Aku hanya terdiam sambil terbangun dan merapikan bajuku.

**End of Sungmin POV**

"Tidak kusangka, bocah itu hebat juga. Kau dengar suara keras itu Wookie ah?" tanya sang suami, Joongwoon yang sedang asyik menguping bersama istri dan putri bungsunya di depan pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Penuh hasrat dan gairah, malam pertama pengantin baru itu memang luar biasa." sambung sang istri dengan wajah tak kalah semangat.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi imo ... asyik ..." ucap Key gembira

"Hust... jangan keras-keras Key, nanti mereka dengar." ucap sang appa dan eomma bersamaan.

**-joy-**

"Eomma, kemarilah sebentar." panggil seorang yeoja kecil kepada eommanya yang sedang sibuk menjahit di ruang santai keluarga itu.

"Ne, Bora ah, ada apa, kenapa kau memanggil-manggil histeris seperti itu." sang eomma, meskipun malas tapi akhirnya tertarik untuk menndatangi puteri bungsunya yang masih setengah berteriak.

"Cepat eomma, Kyuhyun oppa masuk di berita gosip." ucap yeoja kecil itu kembali.

"Eh, kekasih eonniemu itu?" tanya sang eomma sambil mendudukkan diri di dekat putrinya.

"Ne.." jawab sang putri bungsu cepat.

Mereka berdua terlihat asyik mengikuti berita itu. Hingga tiba-tiba umpatan kecil keluar dari bibir sang eomma.

"Bocah kurang ajar. Benar-benar tak tahu malu. Bukankah dia itu masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Hyorin, tapi seenaknya saja menikahi yeoja lain, mentang-mentang yeoja itu kaya raya." marah sang eomma sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ada apa eomma?" kali ini sang puteri sulung terlihat menghampiri eomma dan yeodongsaengnya.

"Eonnie tidak boleh lihat." Bora berusaha mengganti channel, tapi sayang tangan eonnienya jauh lebih sigap.

"Eonnie mau lihat." ucap Hyorin sambil memegangi remote tivi itu erat-erat. Dan sedetik kemudian pandangannya mengabur, matanya serasa berkaca-kaca. Melihat namja yang sangat ia cintai menikahi yeoja lain, setelah tanpa sebab memutuskannya, rasanya hatinya begitu hancur.

Sambil menahan tangis, Hyorin melempar remote itu sembarangan, kemudian berlari keluar.

"Hyorin ah, sudah malam, kau mau ke mana?" panggil sang eomma yang tidak Hyorin pedulikan.

**-joy-**

"Jadi itu alasanmu oppa. Alasanmu memutuskan hubungan kita." gumam Hyorin sambil menghapus air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipi cantiknya.

"Kau kejam oppa. Padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, namun kau begitu tega kepadaku." ucapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa aku sebegitu tak berharga untukmu, sampai kau begitu tega kepadaku?" Hyorin kembali menangis tersedu.

"Aku ... lebih baik mati saja." ucapnya saat pikiran rasionalnya sudah terkuasai emosi. Hyorin berjalan cepat menuju jalan raya yang masih ramai dengan lalu lalang kendaraan.

Tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas atau menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, Hyorin memasuki area jalanan ramai itu. Klakson-klakson kendaraan pun bersahutan saat ia dengan seenaknya berjalan menyebrang dengan memejamkan matanya.

Hingga sebuah mobil yang melaju cukup kencang, tidak mampu mengendalikan lajunya dan tak ayal, mobil itu pun menabrak tubuh Hyorin hingga terpental. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala, hidung dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

**T.B.C**

* * *

Mianhe, chap 7 ini pendek banget, soalnya ide saya memang sedang mepet sampai di sini. Salahkan tesis saya yang menyita waktu dan tenaga saya ...wkwkwk.

Oiya, saya lihat di kotak review banyak yang meminta NC Kyumin, apalagi untuk malam pertama. Mungkin ini mengecewakan, tapi seperti yang saya tulis di summary, saya putuskan untuk tidak ada NC di ff ini, karena meskipun dari sisi imajinasi saya bisa, namun entah mengapa saya tidak pernah sanggup untuk menuliskannya. Sekali lagi mianhe buat readerdeul yang sudah berharap ada NC di ff ini *bow*. Tapi jangan khawatir, kalau yang sedikit nyerempet-nyerempet ke sana mungkin akan saya usahakan (^0^).

Terima kasih saya ucapkan untuk semua reader yang sudah memfollow, memfavoritkan bahkan mereview ff ini. Sekali lagi gomawo. Special thanks untuk all reviewer :

**= im Alfera = okta = arisatae = Ai Rin Lee = SparKyu Vil = bynbkyoung = Minhyunni1318 = abilhikmah = **

**= Kezia = faniry = keykyu = NurLarasati13 = gwansim84 = PaboGirl = Heldamagnae =**

**= Lilin Sarang Kyumin = nurichan4 = Chen Clouds = yesianx = JoyElf = mika. marvelysa =**

**= dzdubunny = Lee AeRaa = kimteechul = nurganevi (2x) = ochtavia. ochtavia. 7 =**

* * *

(Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer)

Apakah nama reviewer ada yang belum saya tulis?

Mianhe tidak bisa balas review satu persatu, tapi semua review pasti saya baca kok.

Mianhe lagi, mungkin next chap bakal agak lama, kerjaan saya saat ini sedang padat, apalagi tesis saya juga sudah ngantri untuk dikerjakan ..( T.T ).. harap maklumi saya readerdeul yang baik hati ...

Oiya ...jangan lupa review untuk chap ini ya...

**ThanKYU…**


End file.
